Silent Spirit Online
by LexieAnge
Summary: The VRMMORPG that was Silent Spirits Online was nothing she had seen before. Everything was so real. Lantia could still remember the day she was told that Oceana, her sister, was not going to wake. "She has immersed herself into the game. Her conscience thinks that she is part of it. Just like Adam." Lantia has to try to win back her sister and and the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Silent Spirit Online**_

_**Chapter One**_

Atlantia "Lantia" Forrest felt the lose of her sister the moment they had first seen the trailer for the new Virtual Reality Massive Multi-player Online Role Playing Game, VRMMORPG, Silent Spirit Online. Oceana asked for it for her sweet sixteenth birthday, the following February. Since the girl had cancer tumors, she wasn't expected to live, their parents bought a set for Oceana. Her tiny sickly body could not go outside so the doctors agreed to let the VR be her freedom. It wasn't like Lantia didn't understand the game, it was just that she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her sister in reality. Games gave false hopes.

"Have a heart, Lanti. Just come play with me." Lantia's boyfriend at the time, Gerald, bought her a set so that she could play with Oceana. Between her April grad and the fall school year, Lantia got to level three. Oceana was over level twenty. Lantia landed up spending time in towns meeting people. She was _having dinner_ with a particular blonde warrior, with the brightest blue eyes Lantia had ever seen, named Azura, when she heard her sister's giggle. Gerald was with her under age sister, coming out of the tavern.

"So I think tomorrow night the boys want to take you to White Top Mountain." She nodded. "The dire wolves up there should push you over to ten by the morning." Gerald kissed Oceana. "Red?" Azura asked seeing the cleric across of him shatter her glass. He had never seen the green eyes elven cleric so much as frown since he had met her in April. "Do you know them?"

"That is my real life boyfriend with my real life sister." Lantia glared as them hugging and kissing until she heard her name. Dropping money on the table, Lantia didn't excuse herself before storming out of the cafe. Azura followed the cleric across the street. Part to keep her from doing something she would regret. Part to watch this new side of a girl that interesting to him.

"What Lantia doesn't know won't kill her." The other man's actions angered Azura. How could this barbarian do this to this sweet girl? Azura thought. And how did he get name like G_odDick_?

"I won't huh?" They stopped shock cross her sister's face. "Shame I can see what is going on." Oceana pulled away from her sister's boyfriend to eye up the man that was coming up behind her. Turning back at her sister. It was evident that Lantia was as angry. Though it was a game, Oceana had seen the emeralds blaze bright like this.

Azura could see the resemblance between the two, though one was auburn and green where the other was blonde and gray. They had the same nose. Azura had also seen that same saddened look before. There was something else there in the younger girl's eyes. A realization directed towards him. It was the same look on the face of the man. Azura couldn't see any redeeming qualities in this black haired, black eyed monster of a man. He was the darkness to Lantia's sweetness. That angered Azura. This was not the kind of boyfriend that Azura's Red deserved. She needed someone who saw her selfless being then spoiled her. Not a man that would take whatever he wanted from her.

"So it is okay for you to cheat on me but not the other way." Gerald snapped at her. Lantia backed away into the strong arms of her training partner. Lantia felt a warm safe arm wrap her waist. It was odd she didn't feel like she was in danger. "You are such a hypocrite." The man attacked, which Azura defended easily.

"Wait he thinks we are an item?" Azura asked laughing. "It would be an honor." Lantia pulled away from the men to send her sister away. That just fueled Gerald more.

"Who the hell are you to be with my girl?" Gerald drew his bastard sword against Azura, who just raised his hands. "When she logs out I am going to prove it to her until she screams."

"Excuse me?" Lantia snapped back. She put herself between the two warriors. "Azura was helping me train which is more than I can see for you. Go ahead chase after my sister I will not stop her. In fact I don't want to see you ever again." Lantia pulled down her friends list only to delete Gerald's character's name. "I never want to see you again. If you come near either of us in or out of character I will do more than blacklist you." Azura took her hand. Gerald vanished from her view. "The only reason that I am playing this game is them." She whispered, deleting _GodDick_ from her friends list.

"Find a different reason." Azura said back. A single tear fell. God did she have him by the heart. "I agree that he is not worth it but I think you are making some good progress. Don't let one dickhead send you from the game." The sapphires begged her. Maybe she shouldn't give up. "Think of the reason that made you join. To spend time with your sister."

"Azura-"

"Red?" Azura's friends Ob and Indie questioned seeing her standing in the middle of the street. A crowd had gathered. Indie pulled her into a hug when he saw the streak on her cheek. Ob growled until Azura put his hand on Ob's shoulder.

"I will have to think about it. Right now I don't want to be any where near this place." He seemed to understand. "Thanks for today."

"What you are leaving?" Indie held her at an arm's length. "What did Azura do to you?" The man in question rolled his eyes. Between his guild mates and the now ex-boyfriend yelling at her this was probably the best option.

"Just private message me when you get back. We will help you train some more." Despite enjoying the company of Azura, Obsidian Knight and Indigo Ranger, Lantia left the game. Azura turned back to the barbarian. "Now Mr. GodDick, if you ever touch either of those girls, I will know."

"Screw off! Lantia is my whore. She will think better of this in a day and come begging for my cock. If she doesn't I will force her." Gerald spat back. "Just because you are the creator's son doesn't mean she is going to fall over you. She is too stupid to know about anything that isn't banging her." Ob punched him before Indie got a chance.

Azura had something better in mind than a sound beating. "That piece of shit needs to meet the Dragon King." Ob, alone, was enough to subdue _GodDick._ "Indie go get Lero. This is going to be a long night." Azura's Indigo Ranger gave a down right evil smirk before leaving.

This was a first for her. Lantia had never had to break up with a boyfriend. It was embarrassing. That didn't stop her from putting on the mask the following night. Back in the town she dropped her map to see where her party was. Not seeing them on the map Lantia went to the Mountains, Azura had told her about. The boys were not there so she trained alone.

Everything in her said to PM them. No she needed to find a reason to be in the game. Oceana wasn't talking to her. Her parents knew something had happened when Gerald called but she wouldn't take it. Now she was alone in the dark mountains. The first wolf attacked. She swung her sword. Ob was right. These wolves were a piece of cake with that new sword technique he showed her yesterday.

Finally, as Azura watched, Lantia fell to her knees, screaming out like a banshee. They had been watching since only more the moment she stopped in the waist deep snow. Why had she not gotten snow shoes? That was when he noticed she was on her knees. Lantia was certainly one of the more amazing players in the game. She fought on her knees as well if not better than on her feet.

"I can't just watch this." Indie groaned. "How did you know that she would still come?"

"There was no other place for her to be alone to cry." Azura felt her pain in the screams. "Just keep the wolves off her for now." He walked down the slope away from her. Every fiber in his being wanted him to hold her but he knew it would do no good. The beautiful Crimson Cleric would be trapped here just like he was. He wouldn't have even been drawn to her if she hadn't picked that name. It fit so well with the Dragon's Inn Guild, or the Rainbow Legion as she called them. Red was the only color he was missing. Why did she be the one? "Will she be the one to break my curse?" He said scrolling to his Inn.

Hours later Indie stormed into Azura's room, where he had been pacing for the last three hours. Torn between seeing her and forcing her back to the guild hall, Azura found that he was just as possessive as her last boyfriend. When the purple man punched him so hard, Azura fell to the ground. He knew then he was wrong to stay away. "She was screaming your name at the end of her crying." Azura frowned at him. "She cried herself dry then started attacking the wolves again. When she hit level ten she screamed your name again."

"She knew that we were there but when she screamed your name. You didn't go to her." Obsidian flatly said. "She thanked us for watching over her and then logged out."

"You needed to go to her. She wanted you." Ob held Indie back. Indie was normally the more emotional one in the guild but Azura say the pain in Ob's eyes. "Don't you want her? Aren't you falling in love with her?"

"Problem is that I want her." Indie left their leader there. "I need to give her time." Humans were so frustrating. Indie thought as he threw his dagger into a vase. "She will come back and I will see her when that happens."

"Maybe by then I won't let you." Indie warned.

It wasn't until Christmas when she thought about the game again. The machine kept asking for an update. Logging in again was odd. Everything was white when she appeared in the beginning town. The large Elizabethan town was still as packed with new player characters. Maybe even more so. A massive pine tree fully decorated stood where the fountain had been in the autumn. It lifted her lonely heart.

In her private message box were three messages. One from an admin telling her about the new seasonal quests were out there to take. One was from Indie wishing her Happy Holidays, with an invite attached to a Christmas party at their guild hall. The last was a personal message from Azura.

_"Good day to you, Red. I hope that this finds you well. The boys wanted me to tell you that they eagerly await your return. Well mostly Indie. You know Ob, but I can tell that he misses you too. He really enjoyed training with you."_ There was silence for a moment.

_ "I am sorry that I wasn't there when you wanted me to be. I sincerely hope that it did not drive you from the game. If you are back before Christmas there is a party at our guild hall that I know that Indie probable spam invited you to. I am sorry for that."_ She laughed at that. She could see Indie repeatedly sending her the invite until she finally said yes.

_ "I too would like you to come. I left instructions in Maronville for the seamstress, Linda, to make you a dress for the party. I am paying for it as a peace offering. Please accept it."_ Opening her map she looked to see where Maronville was. That was an area too high level for her to travel alone on foot. She would have to portal there. Did she really want to go? Lantia was still angry with him for sending Ob and Indie.

"RED!" Before she could turn she was hugged from behind. The purple armor gave away the much taller ranger. "I have never been so happy to see anyone. I am so glad that you came back." He whispered in her ear. Lantia softened then. "Please come to the party. I missed you."

"Greetings Crim." The black steel armored knight stood in front of her now with a gold blonde woman, whom just smiled.

"Thank you, Ob." Lantia tried to reach a hand out to the new woman but Indie wasn't letting up. "Indie I want to say hi to your friend here."

"Nope. I am not letting you leave again." He said. For a man so easily in his twenties he certainly acted like a child.

"Indigo!" The woman snapped. "Let the poor thing go before you knock her hp to zero."

"No, Red is mine. I am taking her shopping."

Lantia smiled at her much taller friend. "Indie please." She kissed his cheek making him blush. Even Ob smirked at Indie pulling away from her. "Hi I am Crimson Cleric, Red to the Rainbow Legion."

"Rainbow Legion?" The girl looked to Ob. He must have whispered something to her because she smiled widely. "I am Goldie, half the Metal Twins. It is nice to finally meet you." They shook once. There was no tension. Lantia didn't know why she thought there would be.

"A pleasure." Lantia saved the messages that she was reading before turning back to Indie. "Now it seems that your fearless leader is trying to bribe his way back into my good graces. Would you care to come with me to Maronville?" She said to Indie. "Since you are scared that I might leave again."

"The dress shop? Or the cake place?" Indie asked.

"Dress shop." Goldie cheered.

"Pay up Ob. I knew he would take my idea." The stoic man passed Goldie a tiny bag of gold. "Thank you." Goldie then turned back to Lantia. "I know the place. They have the most beautiful designs. I wonder if he picked something out for you already? I bet you would look great in regency. Big chest small waist. You will knock Azura dead."

"Wait." The girls looked back to Indie. "Does this mean that you are coming to the party?"

"Yes, Indie. You can go tell Azura I will be there." The girls giggled watching the man being dragged back to the portal but Ob before he could tackle Lantia again. Goldie took Lantia's arm like a good friend would. Lantia hoped that this woman would be her best friend.

"It is strange. I have never seen any of these three act like this in the five years that I have been here. Ob smirked. Trust me that was earth shattering. Indie was forced to go out to find a gift for Azura. They have been at odds for a while."

"What for? Indie doesn't seem like the kind to be mad at any one." Yet he was pouting now. That made Lantia think of a five year old.

"Azura let a girl, I think you, leave the game." Lantia nodded at the story. "Indie thought that Azura should have gone to you in the mountains. The fight between them was epic. Azura took so much damage." She was laughing. Why was Goldie laughing at this? "I think that he knew either way that you needed time." Lantia blushed.

"I did dump my boyfriend of three years the day before. I am sure he didn't want to set himself up as a rebound."

"Don't worry about that dear. I am sure that bastard got what was coming to him for everything he said about you." Goldie dialed up the portal for Maronville. "However tonight we are going to strike them all dead."

The Restoration to Neoclassical period designed buildings were decorated brightly. Maronville's buildings were whites and browns, surrounded by green fields. Lantia thought it was something out of a dream. If anything this was where she wanted to buy land to make her house. Goldie didn't say anything until they arrived at their destination. The dress store resembled one out of something like a Jane Austen novel. Beautiful bay windows, each with something that Lantia never thought she would ever see in person. Gowns in silks and satins, richly colored from every era.

"Red, you coming in?" Indie asked from the door.

"This is too rich for me." Lantia protested. Goldie rolled her eyes pulling her new friend into the shop. "I can't accept this."

"If you don't, it won't be just Indie and Azura that are going to be disappointed." Goldie sat her in the chair. "Mistress Linda, can I see the designs for regency and on." The PC handed Goldie a small pad. Linda's avatar was dresses as a Gothic Lolita maid. Curls and all. "Now Red I need you just to pick a design. Pick a few and we will see what we can do."

It was easier than Lantia thought it would be once she got started. All the designs were gorgeous. Until she came to a replica of something from her favorite movie, Born Yesterday. Not that John Goodman one either. This was the only outfit from that era that she loved. "Goldie this one." Goldie shrugged handing the pad to Linda.

"I love this movie." Linda smiled at Lantia. "Okay I need you to stand in front of the mirror. They will show you want it will look like on you." Lantia hesitated. "Azura is going to die when he sees her in this."

The slacks started black. The blouse was white while the vest and half skirt were gold. "Make the shirt the same color as her eyes." It shifted. "Now a darker Moon's gray for the vest." Lantia felt Goldie messing with her hair. "Black accents on the vest. Can you length the skirt so that it has more of a train?"

"Can you change the slacks to leggings then add knee high boots?" Lantia asked. Watching it shift she smiled. "I want that."

"You are going to be gorgeous when I am done with you." Linda went to the back room. Twenty minutes later a small NPC girl came out with the boots and the leggings. Lantia placed them in her inventory. Linda brought out the rest them shoved Lantia into a change room. "I want to make sure that it looks right. I still get glitches at my level."

"Aren't you at one hundred?" Wow. Lantia thought. She wondered if she would ever get to level one hundred at anything.

"Yeah but the admins can't seem to fix the glitch I have with my satins. Then unravel as you put them on." That would be bad.

Lantia removed all her items. The outfit was called Azura's dream. She had to smile at that. What part of this was his dream? It was her dream that he would be crushing on her like she was him. Adjusting everything when it was on her, Lantia thought that Linda was a miracle worker. Well deserving of her level.

"You are a wonderful seamstress Linda." She said leaving the room to see Azura standing with the women. "Azura?"

He just stared at her. The blue eyes that haunted her dreams but his hair was now more mature. More spiky less page boy fluffy. Goldie back handed his shoulder frowning. He pointed without looking at the pad in his hands. Linda took it from him. Both women frowned at the man. When he was not two feet from her he smiled down at her. "Perfect." Lantia smiled. "I am going to test something Red. Don't be scared." He took one of her hand in his when wrapped the other around her waist making her blush. "You look wonderful. I am happy that you took the offer." He whispered in her ear. "I request to be your escort for the party."

"I will gladly be your date." Lantia saw his smile widely and it stopped her heart. God his avatar was cute. "What are you wearing?"

"You will not be matching if that is what you are asking." Indie called from a chair.

"His Majesty has his formals. Blues and blacks. You will love it." Goldie piped up. "What colors do you want this other one then."

"Green velvet, gold embroidery and the cape is black."

"She will be the talk of the town." Linda said. He turned Lantia around back to the mirror. The regency gown was regal. To refine for Lantia. She was a jeans and tee kinda girl. "This is for a special party that not even the Rainbow Legion is invited to." Her eyes filled. "Red?"

"You are too nice to me."

"What are you talking about?" She pointed at her reflection. "It is for the Developer's Ball on New Year's Eve. I know that I sent you the invite for the party. I would like you as my guest."

"I am not this pretty in real life. I shouldn't be in game. Why are you giving them to me?" Azura just smiled. She was beautiful even when she cried. So very humble. She didn't even know she was gorgeous.

"Red-" Goldie took a step towards her before he put a hand up.

"I am not a princess. I thought that you saw me as the simple girl I am." She changed back to her armor. Though she did save the outfit as a favorite. Red doe skin ankle boots, leggings and jacket over a cotton tank. That was her. "This is who I am. I am not pretty. I am a mess."

"You are more than that. I have seen the real you. The one that works her butt off in a game she says she doesn't like. I saw the woman that you are when to stood between me and your ex. I want to show the creator, the programmers and the admins the best of this world." She was stunned. "Dry your eyes dear. I am not asking for more than friendship for myself but I want the world to see what I see when I look at you." She fell into his chest. "Make it up for her, Linda."

"Thank you, Azura."

"No problem." He gentle pushed Lantia away to look down at her. "I know that you are starting on your black-smithing next, but if you need something, to remember that you are a beautiful woman, come here. Linda is the guild's personal seamstress."

"Guild?" Indie and Goldie high fived.

"Yes. Now that you are level ten I can finally invite you into the guild." Azura smiled down at her. His eyes begged her to accept. Her heart pushed away though.

"Azura, I can't." Questions filled the room as more and more people entered the room. "I will go to your parties. I will stay friends with you all. You have become so dear to me but I promised myself that I would not get too tied to this world. I am here for my sister."

"Seriously?" That was a new voice none of them had heard before. Oceana's cat-girl mage, Kitty Mirth, stood at the door. "You are so stupid." The younger sister ran from the store. Lantia didn't hesitate. Azura took her arm.

"She is my sister." He let her go. Lantia saw the annoyed tail flick first. Then the blonde hair of her sister. "Oceana wait." She called. The girl spun on her toes.

"Don't start with me today." She warned.

"I just want to know what is wrong." Lantia watched the girl's control snap.

"Oh where to start? You have been talking about how the game is not for you. So I gave you that. Gerald was an ass to you in the game and out. I thought that I would come home today and we could play some board games. I know you always let me win but I wanted you to smile. But I found you in the game. I came to find you to see if you changed your mind. I had hoped that you did."

"Oceana-"

"Shut up!" Lantia stepped back. "Do you even know who these guys are?" She looked back to see who she was waving at. "That is the more exclusive, highest ranked, most powerful guild in the game. Anyone would kill to get in that guild. I would sleep my way into the guild if I could." Lantia frowned at her sister. "You just had to be fucking useless and they are all in love with you." Oceana's eyes filled with tears. Her breathing was became more of a rasp. "I wanted you to enjoy the game enough to spend time here with me. I was going to invite you to my guild. That is what I rushed ahead of you for."

"Sweetie, I turned them down. I can still join you." Lantia said trying to calm her sister down. The last thing that she wanted was Oceana to get sick in her free lands.

"They are where you belong. You think that you are better than I am anyway. Go with the Elites. Be part of their guild. Leave me alone with my illness. I will do the Demon King run alone." The girl was now folded over clutching her chest. "Seriously the Developers Ball?" She snapped. "They love you. I don't any more. Leave me alone." Lantia looked away what was she going to do now. Then she heard the slap.

"Is that the kind of attitude you give her at home?" That was the shock that sent Oceana into arrest. "What the hell?"

"Oceana!" Lantia turned her sister on her side. "Azura!" Azura knelt down as the woman start CPR. She was very practiced. He knew that it would do no good in game.

"Tell me what is going on." He blinked. Azura had never seen this before.

"She has a tumor in her heart. I have to get her out of here. I have to get to the hospital." Azura saw the panic. "I have ruined the game for her."

"Red, listen to me. Once you log out I need you to hit the blue button on the back of her mask. It will force log her out. I will watch over her." She shook her head. "Lantia, I can't help you on the outside. I can keep her safe here. Now log out." He was so commanding but it was the use of her real name that shocked her. How did he know it? "The party is in three days. Come back and give us an update." He said softly.

Lantia woke from the game screaming for her mother. "What is it Hun?" The door to Oceana's room was locked. There was no time to get the key.

"Get the paddles. She is in arrest." She heard her mother gasp as Lantia kicked down the wood door. Out of instinct Lantia pushed the panic button. It would call the ambulance, the hospital and the doctor. "I am here, Oceana. Azura is keeping you safe. I am just going to hit the button, Sweetie. Between the two of us we can save you." The blue button on the back of the mask wasn't lit up. None of them were. Lantia pushed them anyway. The puffed clamped stayed solid to her head. The sensor continued to blink. "Speaker on!" The game's laptop sprang to life. "PM colon Azura." Everything she was trained to this came to the surface. Lantia didn't have to think about getting the heart monitor on, the sensor pads or even the CPR.

_"Red, she is still here."_ He sounded as scared as she was. _"What is happening?"_

"It didn't work. None of the lights at on in the back." There was silence.

_"Cut the power."_ Was all he said. Lantia placed her sister side ways to keep her from chocking.

"That will kill her." It had been in the manual. "I can't do that."

_"I would rather her die there. You can still save her there."_ He had a point but it wasn't cutting through her mind. _"Calm down Lantia. Breath like before you attack."_

"I am not strong enough for this. If it kills her it will be my fault." She shook her head. She hadn't been this scared ever in game. That was the game though. Azura thought.

_"I know love."_ He could hear her cry. Goldie took over holding the girl in the game. Indie was on line with an admin. Ob was trying to contact Azura's father or uncle. _"Listen to me, Lantia. You are not this weak. I need you to summon it again and pull the plug."_

"Azura-" Lantia looked up at her mother. "I can't kill my baby sister." Her hand just inches away from the plug to kill the whole system. Her mother covered her mouth to keep from crying.

_"I know that you won't. I know you. Your sister is lucky to have you."_

"I wish you could be here. I need your strength."

_"No you don't."_ He sounded frustrated. _"I don't know what to say to make you understand Lantia."_ He could hear her sniffle. "I think that cleric fits you so well. You, naturally, need to help everyone." He smiled. _"I will be here when you come back. We can talk about it later but right now the only way to save your sister is to pull the plug. I know you are really the woman that fought the dire wolves in the mountains. You were alone. That take a certain kind of strength. You are my hero, Crimson Cleric." _He heard her take a deep breath. It made him smile.

The plug released from the wall. "I love you." But he couldn't hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Azura walked the ball room floor. White and gold marble reflected everything so she couldn't hide. She wasn't coming. He gave her the courage to do something that could have truly killed her dear sister. He would never forgive himself if Oceana had died. For all he knew his uncle was rushing all the way cross country to help only to be shunned. Lantia would hate him. It wasn't just him with the self hatred. The guild felt the guilt. Red had become every person's friend without knowing it. When her sister fell in their town all the members began to gather funds to help their family.

The new addition to the annual party was a silent auction. Azura convinced his father to match coin for dollar to donate to Lantia's family. It had been the first time they had talked in four years. His father had began talks about the donation with her father but no one talked about how Oceana was doing. That was the only thing that gave the guild hope. It was getting close to midnight and there was nothing. Indie didn't even smile when he gave Azura the numbers for the bids. The top one hundred players were here so why were the bids not what he wanted them to be.

"Ob is placing bids on everything in a hope that it will drive prices." Azura smirked at that.

That was when the door man banged his stick on the marble floor. "The Ladies of honor, Kitty Mirth and Crimson Cleric, accompanied by Lord Mystic Flame." Azura ran to the bottom of the stairs. Lantia held her sister's arm trying to smiled through her very worried face. Oceana did seem more frail. Part of him rejoiced at Oceana's arrival. What he didn't expect was that Oceana was wearing the green velvet dress that he designed for the older sister. Honestly he didn't know how he felt about it.

"My ladies, the members of Dragon's Inn Guild welcome you." Oceana looked to the blue man on his knee in front them. He turned his gaze from Lantia to Oceana. "Tonight's events are for you to enjoy. You shall have the best seats in the house though I do request to share a dance with you both before the night's done."

"Thank you, Azura." Oceana took his arm. Azura's uncle took Lantia's arms to walk behind them. "Lanti told me how you helped with my last attack."

"It was nothing. Like your sister I love to help." He tried for nonchalantly.

"Did that include calling her your hero?" Azura smiled down at the small girl. "She means that much to you?"

"My dearest girl, your sister is the breath of fresh air I have been waiting for."

"Tell me, Adam," She knew him. The real him. "Why are you really trapped in here? Is it the glitch or is it you are just waiting?" Azura sat Oceana in the throne.

"Little of A, little of B. The glitch gave me a reason to wait for the soul to set mine free." Oceana smiled as he kissed her hand. "Indie wanted to wait on you this eve. Is that acceptable?"

"The Indigo Ranger?" The girl blushed. "I guess so." Oceana looked to see where her sister was. At the tables of the silent auction. Lantia was gorgeous in her gown. "One more thing Adam." There were no smiles. "You break your heart I will break your world."

"Understood, Highness." He bowed to go to the woman he needed to touch. His uncle's cleric seemed rather close to her. That was unacceptable. She was laughing. That was a relief.

"The king comes." Lantia heard turning to see Azura almost upon them. "Crimson Cleric, it has been a blessing. Do I still get a dance?"

"Of course Tom." She smiled. The grown up walked away to let the young people talk. "Azura this is all too much." Looking at the table. Her tone was no longer smiling.

"I assure you that it is all part of the fun." He took her arm seeing something that was new on the table. "So how are things?"

"Dr Orthanous says that he can do the operation to remove the tumor." He should have known better than to expect her to talk about herself.

"That is excellent news. However I was meaning with you. I can feel you shaking." She blushed the same color as her hair. "Red, you know she is safe here."

"I know that is not why I am scared." She took a deep breath. He knew that was her summon up her courage. Lantia turned to him. "When I got the invite reminder this morning I didn't have time to go to Linda to make Oceana a dress so I gave my second one for the ball. I know that you meant it for me but it was all I had for my dear sister." She spoke fast, worried and softly. Azura couldn't help but laugh at her. "I am sorry."

"I was puzzled by that, but it was not that big of a deal. It was just a dress. You and I can just go get something else tomorrow if you have time." It sounded like a date. A date on her birthday with the man that she liked. How perfect was that? "I will only take a couple hours of your time. I know having to look after your sister is probably time consuming."

"Wait here I will go ask her." He watched her hurry to her sister. He would do anything for her and he didn't even know fully why. Azura turned to look down at the new item at his table.

_Forty-Eight hours with a level ten cleric, as a person assistant._ Really? She wanted to give up two days of her time to help her family. Did she even know that this was to help her family? Or was she doing it to show her appreciation to the guild? God this woman frustrated him. She is not even part of the guild. Who approved this? Her pretty red paper was cover in runes and sparkles. How could he not put a bid on it?

Azura noticed that he was the last of the guild to see this. Everyone of them had placed a good size bid on the paper. No doubt that the ninth amount was Mystic Flame. As soon as he placed his bid the bottom corner blinked with a happy face that sent a kiss. She was really the cutest. "She is going to take my heart."

"Hmm?" His uncle joined him again. "Lantia, is something else. Just as motherly as her own mother is to Oceana. When they think no one is looking they are the best friends. I wonder though what Lantia had to give up to be with her sister like this." There was something in the way that Tom looked at the girls that angered Azura to the core.

"Did you approve this?" Azura never took his eyes off his uncle. "Was it your idea or hers?" Jealously growled it's displeasure to the man that was more like a brother than an uncle. Azura found himself wondering if she was like this in the real world. What did she look like with real eyes? What would she feel like in his arms or leaning on him? Damn Tom for getting to experience that.

"Yes, and she wanted to help the guild that helped her." Tom hid the smile in a playful frown. "I see that you out bid me." Tom smiled. "I am glad that you are talking to us again. Even if it for that beauty."

"Are you sure that you can save Oceana?" Azura ignored it. Whatever Tom was trying to get at. Azura respected the young woman. He would have no harm to come to either of the sisters.

"Yeah. Your father has given permission for me to use something that we are still testing. I have never failed on the laser. Why are you concerned?" That worried Azura

"You didn't see the footage." Azura looked back to Lantia. Her smile summoned him. Yet it was her that came to him. "The panic she felt effected everyone around her. Then when she PM-ed me she was so scared that Oceana was going to die. I don't want her to feel that again."

"The Great Dragon King losing his head finally over a girl?" Azura smirked at that. "There is a DLC we should talk about that Ob and Goldie's mother is working on." He looked to his uncle. "The thing that I am worried about is how Lantia's gaming will changes after the operation. I am confidant that Oceana's life will change once I have my hands on her heart."

"That didn't sound perverted at all. I am glad that you are a doctor."

"Adam, I will not let either of them cry again. It was heart breaking. The Pm's were informative. I might be able to help you too." Tom sounded confidant. Just like he had all those years ago. What was in that conversation?

"I don't need help from the outside world. I need to be defeated." His uncle nodded. Then motioned behind Azura. She was nearly upon them.

"Sorry about that. I think that she has a crush on someone at the party. It was cute." Lantia looked down at the pad for her bids. "God!" She picked it up. "Who in their right mind would pay one million for two days with me?" Azura glared at his uncle. "That is too much."

"I figured that I could teach you your cleric side, my dear. I know that Azura had worked the hardest to get your fighting skills up but you are neglecting your magic." Azura had to give it to Tom. They had been neglecting that part of her character. Mostly because of her desire to stay a solo player.

"Oh Tom that is so sweet. You just had to ask though. I am sure the guild could live with out me for a few days so I could train. I mean I am not even a real member yet." She looked up at Azura. "Right?"

"Anything for our most promising almost recruit." He said sweetly. The music shifted. The song was _Clarity_. Her eyes lit dropping the pad to the table.

"Oceana!" Indie helped the girl to the floor. "We love this song. Tom watch her. I might need you." The woman ran to her sister. They met in the floor. When the lyrics started they were the loudest singing along. She looked at Azura while she sang and danced with her sister.

"Okay I get it. They are gorgeous." Tom said leaving his nephew's side for the exhausted Oceana. Azura placed his new bid on the pad then joined Lantia on the floor. The piano started.

"Crimson Cleric may I ask for this dance?" She blushed. Lantia knew this song. It was a sweet song. _All of me_ by John Legend.

"Yes you may." His naked hand in hers was warm. Her waist in his other hand felt so perfect. As the song played on not a word seemed spoken between the two. It wasn't long before they were the only ones on the floor. No one could hear but they were singing the song to each other. "You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."

"I love your perfect imperfections." He said to a little louder. "Give your all to me. I will give my all to you." She reached up kissing Azura. The room was a buzz. "I think that we should leave the floor now." She looked up. Everyone was watching them. He laughed as her blush made it to her ears. He princess carried her. Now she was shocked. He carried her up the stairs to the second throne leaving her there to her sister.

"I am so embarrassed." She hid behind her skirt. "Why is he being like this?"

"My sister has found love." Oceana peaked under an edge. "Lanti?"

"Are they looking at me now?" She whispered. Oceana looked to the floor.

"No but Tom is laughing at you." Oceana said to her sister's groan. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. Beside everyone here knows he has a thing for you." Pulling her sister from her turtle shell wasn't easy especially when Azura smiled up at her. "Atlantia Rose Forrest stop acting like a child. You are a grown up now. This is part of growing up. Finding something to makes you happy is your goal now. So says the all mighty me."

"Lets see you in a few years." Lantia growled much to her sister's delight. "Do you really think he likes me?"

"Goldie, Moon, girl conference." Oceana pulled Lantia to stand then needed her sister to walk her outside. Goldie and Moon followed. "Can either of you two explain why your great guild leader would start falling for my idiot sister?"

"She works hard." Moon suggested.

"She loves people." Goldie smiled.

"So much so that you won't leave their sides." Moon waved her hand towards Oceana. "Not many people like that these days. Not even for family."

"From what I hear from Indie about the Mountain you were a freaking bad ass. Despite that ass of a ex-boyfriend you killed three hundred dire wolves."

"Holy shit? Is that where you went?" Oceana was shocked. "That is what three levels?"

"Five." Lantia admitted. Wolves were not who she wanted to see that night. In the long run it was probably better that she didn't see Azura. "And it was more like four hundred."

"In three hours you killed that many wolves single handed. I thought that you were playing a cleric." Now her sister sound confused. Lantia pulled up her character sheet. "I'll be damned." Oceana turned back to her sister. Moon moved it to the kill list. "Shit sis you kick ass here. I should have forced that jerk out sooner."

"You were the one kissing him."

"Please that ass hat was way not good enough for you. You know the last time I was in the hospital the freak squeezed my boob. Since then I have hated him. That was the only way I could see you breaking up with him. Had I known that you were going to become a freaking epic fighter cleric I would have stepped up plans. Then Azura would have more reason to like you."

"It is more than that. He loves so much about you." They all turned to Ob.

"What is that, Ob?" Moon and Goldie held Lantia in place.

"Your courage. You are so strong. Your hope. Never in my life have I seen a woman love her family that much that she would join the game for a younger sibling to surprise her later with a character they both could be proud of. That means that you are an amazing person." Azura said though Ob. Azura hated using Ob as a puppet but he would one day have to hold something of Azura's he should start getting used to it.

"If I died could you really stop playing?" Oceana said clutching her chest.

"Yes. I work hard to catch up to you. You're the only reason I play this game." That was not the answer that Oceana was looking for.

"Lanti, that is a lie.?" Oceana turned to her sister. Lantia started seeing the signs of stress on her sister then. Ob frowned. Goldie and Moon were all a bustle. Lantia just took a deep breath. Azura just glared at the woman, unknowingly, trying to break his heart.

"No denying it now. You are the goal. I have been training with these guys so hard so that I can take on the Demon King with you. It was meant to be a surprise. Sure these guys are friends-" Lantia's chest got tight. She needed to lie. She needed Oceana to think that Lantia was playing for her. That if Oceana died there would be no other goal in this world or the other. "I am here to play with you." No matter how much she loved Azura part of her would see the game as a sin. "Oceana?" Oceana fainted right in to Lantia's arms. "Someone get Tom."

"Sorry, think my time is up. I am logging out. Tell Tom I am going to sleep now." Lantia hugged her sister. "I know that you were lying. I know that you love them. I know that you are in love with Azura." Her character blinked out of the game.

"Tom!" Lantia didn't make it to the door before she slammed into Azura's chest. "Tom?"

"Already gone." They fell together as she tried to catch her breath between sobs. "Slowly now." Why was he so good to me? Lantia asked. "Tom says that he is there."

"Oceana is going to kill me." Lantia leaned onto the chest of her hero. "She rips out my heart every time."

He smiled. "I know the feeling. You two are more alike than you think." Lantia gazed up at him. He wouldn't look at her. "I understand if you want to go." No, he didn't. Why would she leave them? How could she say that? She would just drop the game if Oceana wasn't playing any more. What about the guild? What about him? "I would rather have you stay. I know that Oceana is important though." Azura straightened her red curls. Any excuse to touch her. Her skin was so soft. Her eyes so bright. He hair was a brilliant shade of red.

"I promised my father that I would let Tom deal with her tonight." Well that was a small victory for him. Azura could look at her all night and feel his heart soar. "This is my reward for us saving her life. I get to spend time with the guild tonight and to go the ball next week. After all I promised Indie I would go with you. It is my duty to my family and to the guild." More duty. Why she didn't see her duty to him? Suddenly she took a extremely deep breath. Wait! She did that when she was talking to her sister about leaving. Why was she summon her courage? Gods above, below and in the game tell him it was all a lie. Lantia would never leave him forever. Would she?

"Told you that you would be able to do it. You are a wonder to behold when you are determined. That is what drew me to you." He held her close. "I remember the day we met. You couldn't even kill a rabbit. Seriously? You were the lamest player in the game." He laughed. "You still are."

"Geez thanks." He watched her dab the tears from her eyes. Azura would rather she smiled than cried. Wouldn't any man?

"I won't have it any other way." Azura smiled down at her. Until she dropped the game he would believe that she was lying. He had no other choice.

"Azura, Crim, they are calling supper." Ob gazed down at the couple.

"It is midnight already?" Lantia tapped her wrist for the time. Azura stood up.

"Do you turn into a pumpkin?" He joked to her smile. She was really a wonder. She better have been lying.

"No. I will stay."

"Well then Princess your supper awaits." He pulled his cleric to her feet. "First we have a surprise for you." They walked hand in hand to the dinning room. Azura led her to a center table. There she could see Indie MC the night. Indie was wearing something a kin to a Victorian military uniform in a rich royal purple. Lantia smiled looking around the room seeing all the Rainbow Legion in their name colors. There were only three that she didn't know. The man in green, another woman in orange and someone that could have been either a man or woman. Lantia decided that _Yuki_ was a boy.

"I am sure that you all know who I am." Indie called from the stage. People whistled and cheered. "I am pretty sure that not all of you know why we are really here." He pointed at Lantia, who in turn frowned. "Every year the Christmas ball is to celebrate the early release of the game. This year though we were blessed to find someone who personifies our guild's traits and laws. Not long ago we found out that she has family problems that she works hard for."

"Shit! He really is talking about me. Azura what have you done?" Her shock made the room laugh. "Azura?" She hissed.

"I was not in charge of the party this year." He pointed at Goldie who glared at him.

"Here to talk about what we have put together is Mr Orthanous, creator of Silent Spirit." Lantia's jaw dropped. They had pulled the creator in to this as well. Lantia wanted to hide under the table but Azura's hand on her leg she didn't more. The warm limb was tight against her the second that Indie said Mr. Orthanous. Lantia was even more confused by the fact Azura became agitated with the man on stage.

"Goldie." Azura growled.

"He asked to join. What was I going to do? Say no?" She leaned in to her leader. "He promised." There was something there. Even the avatar of the creator wore a suit. Mr Orthanous seemed to smile down at them while Azura glared up. Lantia gave him a concerned look. Azura released her leg. He could see her thinking about his relationship with the creator.

"It doesn't need to be fixed." He said turning slightly to Lantia.

"What are you talking about?" Lantia turned back to her water.

"I saw that look in your eyes." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Indie." People cheered. "First off let me say how gorgeous this guild hall is. I never thought that I would see the inside of it. You have all worked really hard. I congratulate you." He wasn't reading off card. That impressed Lantia. "When I first heard that Dragon's Inn Guild had a new member I was excited. I didn't realized that she had touched so many lives in such a short time."

A chair beside her pulled out. Lantia looked to see who it was. Tom was sitting next to her. Dreading the worst she turned to him. "No dear. She is sleeping." Tom touched the inside of his wrist. A steady heart beat popped up on a two inch by one inch screen. "That is her live feed."

"Thank you Tom." Tom waved the man on the stage to continue.

"I had to come back to win my bid." Tom said towards Azura who scoffed. Lantia just held the screen to her chest. Azura couldn't help but smile at her relief. He kissed her temple to be rewarded with her lean into him.

"As I was saying for the total of tonight's auction. Thanks to everyone in this room Orthanous Entertainment will be donating four and a half million to the Forrest family for the care of Oceana Forrest."

"WHAT?!" She stood up so fast it sent the chair flying. Azura tried to hold in his laugh as her shock. "No I can't accept it. I love you all but I didn't ask for this."

"We knew that you wouldn't." Azura whispered in her ear.

"That is why your father has been asked to accept this." The man on stage said. Her hands covered her face. Azura pulled her into his chest.

"I don't know why you did this but thank you." His eyes shone brightly down at her now blood shot green eyes. "I don't deserve you or your guild."

"And that is why we want you." All nine member were standing then clapping. "We all love you." Over whelmed Lantia turned back to Azura pulling her up for a kiss on the lips. She was laughing and crying. He held her close to him until she let her grip on his coat go.

"Don't ever do this again. At least not for me." He just laughed.

"Sit down Red. Our guests are not done." Lantia moved her chair closer to him. Neither of them were ever happier then right then.

"You and I will have a chat later, Son." Her father glared at the boy his daughter was still holding on to. Azura paled. The one thing about never being in the real world he didn't miss was the over protective fathers. Mr Forrest stepped back looking at the scowl on his daughter's face. "My wife and I think you for the generous gift. I am sure that my daughters will prove to be an asset for this game." The room erupted in cheers. She watched her father leave the stage to come around the table they were sitting at.

"Thank you all again for being so generous. Now I bet that you all wonder what you won." Indie cheered.

"Daddy?" Her father kissed the top of her head. "Who long have you known?"

"Goldie emailed me to talk to me about this the day after. What were we going to say, Baby?" The cartoon check shrank to something she could hold in her right hand. "So you are Azura?"

"Yes. I didn't know that Red spoke about me." He shook hands with her father.

"She doesn't. If it wasn't for the other day we wouldn't have known she had any friend here."

Lantia gazed down at the things in her hands. To ashamed to look at either her father or Azura. "I turned the speaker on so that I could have two hands. Mom was standing there. Mom talked."

"So she heard it all?" Lantia nodded. Azura laughed. Someone on the outside, that wasn't family, his voice. That was amazing. She didn't know how that made him feel. "That is how I feel. I don't care if the world knows. Our guild is a chatty bunch. Someone will have spread the story already." Goldie hid her face. "Really? I was joking."

"Now I would like to ask for Crimson Cleric to stand." She stood. "Your donation of two days was the biggest pull tonight." She blushed. The winning bid of two million goes to Mr Samuel Orthanous."

"What?" Both Tom and Azura snapped angrily to the man.

"I do have one stipulation. That we do your forty-eight hours in the real world. I don't get to spend a lot of time in the game anymore." That was a lie. Azura knew that his father was on every night trying to break the curse.

"No." Azura glared at his father. "She needs to stay with her family."

"Don't be silly, Azura." Her father said. "Tom is there to help us until the operation."

"I would love to work with him." Still standing she looked down to Azura. "I'm starting school for game programming." Azura sighed at her admission. He couldn't really stop her. Orthanous Entertainment would be great experience for her then.

"Then it is done. I will send the tickets after the holiday. She will fly out here. Don't worry about anything." The fathers nodded. "Forty eight hours would be six days in the office so I will take her for two weeks." Two weeks with his father. Something was going to slip. Azura couldn't decide if he wanted to tell her the truth yet or wait.

"Will she be able to play though?" Tom asked. "This is the only time the girls get together."

"Sure we will set her up in Adam's room with the new version of the hard wear." Azura glared at his father. "I can see the death grip she has on her sister's scan. I will not fully take her away from that." Azura pulled her into his lap. Could he take Lantia away from his own son?. She smiled down at the steady heart beat. Any time it would skip she would gasp but Azura's hand on her back calmed her.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?" Her father asked.

"To make her that best damn player in this game. I want legends of her deeds to spread to other games." Azura said flatly. His other intentions were to make her madly in love with him. That he could see was almost complete.

"Azura, that is silly." She said, giving his a silly little frown. "How am I going to be the greatest playing in the game. There is almost a hundred million people playing this game."

"Oceana is the most important thing in Lantia's life right now." Azura admitted.

"After that it will probably be school." Her father suggested. Lantia sighed.

"I want to make games at OE. If Oceana is better I want to work at OE." Those at the table could see that she hadn't told her father about that. "Look at this place. It is amazing. Someone helped build this. I want to be that someone."

"If it helps, Mr Forrest I will put her name on the board's list of scholarships." Mr Orthanous suggested. "She can intern at my office until the winter semester starts."

"You are pushing it old man." Samuel smiled to Azura. "Where is she going to live? How is she going to pay for things like food and clothing?" Azura almost forgot that none of the new comers knew that this was his father. "There so many real life things to worry about."

"I could give her a paid internship. Shelly will probably donate our son's college fund to Lantia, then take Lantia in, without a thought, the second I tell her how protective you are of her." Azura groaned. "She has been lonely without Adam." Mr Orthanous turned to Mr Forrest. "We lost him five years ago. He was eighteen. Azura was very close to him so I am sure that she will love Lantia as she would our son."

"It's up to you, baby. You are eighteen now." She looked to Azura for his opinion. "It is in other country." Another country? She said that she was in the mountain time zone. "You might not have time for the game let alone a relationship."

"We haven't even agreed to a relationship. For now until Oceana is better I haven't decided on anything. I will do the two weeks at OE by then we should know what is going on with Oceana. Then I will decide on this. Is that acceptable Mr Orthanous?"

"Please call me, Sam." The man smiled at the woman. He could see why his son loved her. "I will accept that. I will look into setting things if the operation is a success. Will you miss the game?"

"I will." So she did lie to her sister. Azura pulled her tighter to him. He couldn't help it. She was going to miss something here and he wanted that thing to be him. "School and work would take a lot of my time." She suggested. Azura just touch her face to look him in the eye. "I wouldn't get to spend a lot of time with the Legion."

"On a intellectual level this is the best idea for you. The two weeks would be a nice tester to see if you could love the job. Doesn't mean that I like it. Mr Orthanous is a slave driver. He would push you to break then push harder. You would have some great experience before heading into school." She nodded. "Shelly will take good care of you as well. She is a sweet lady."

"_It means I would have less time with you."_ She PM-ed him.

"_Don't worry about the guild or me. We have been here for five years without you. I am sure we can wait longer."_ He PM-ed back to see her frown. "_I know that you can just PM me or get in on the guild chat without logging fully in." _Azura sent her a guild invite."_That is if you get lonely." _The goddess in his arms leaned in to kiss his lips softly. Accepting the invite caused Azura to stop breathing. "_I have faith in you, Lantia."_

Lantia whispered. "Not everyday so much greatness is dropped in my unworthy lap."

"Stop saying that." Goldie snapped. "I know that you don't see your potential but let us see it." Azura placed Lantia back in her chair when the main course came. "I swear one day you are going to have the confidence we see you have. I just hope it is not too late."

"I guess that it is settled. Tomorrow I will call you to work out details, Lantia." These were the best Christmas gifts ever. An internship at the company she worshiped, a chance to see her sister healthy and free, a guild that loved her and lastly a man that encouraged her to follow her dreams. So why did Lantia feel like it her whole world was going to crash around her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Morning came with a groan from Azura. Had he just witnessed his father steal the girl he was starting to care for? Lantia needed the experience and it help Shelly then all the better. Maybe before Lantia got there he would call his stepmother. I bet she would be glad to hear from him. It was Christmas after all. Monie might even be there.

"PM colon SheshoreWest." He said to his bedroom. "Hey, you home?" Why was the marble so bright today? His bed was soft. Was there any reason to get out of bed? Lantia was leaving him to spend time with his parents.

_"Hey Adam. I am guessing you are calling about that girl your father is bringing home huh?"_ She was so happy sounding. _"I hear she is your girlfriend." _You better believe I want her as my girlfriend. Azura thought. To spend all his time with her. That was right Lantia was coming over today.

"Not my girlfriend but she is something special. You will see when you meet her." Azura could hear Shelly doing dishes. "Dad thinks that she will be staying in my room."

_"Heavens no. That wouldn't be right. What would we do when you come home?"_ At least one of them had sense. _"I will have her decorate the spare room to her tastes." _He laughed at the thought. His whole family was going to spoil her. The guild was already doing it. She was going to hate him. _"Your dad tells me she is a red headed beauty. Similar to the woman that you would draw as a teen."_

"I don't know about that. I haven't seen them in a few years." That was a lie. He had drawn that mysterious red head, in this world too, the first few months he was trapped here. He had met her at a con with her younger sister. "I would suggest not telling her that you are redoing the bedroom for her. She hates to be given anything.

_"I have to admit that I saw that in the video your father sent me last night. Lantia is really pretty. You look really happy with her."_

"Yeah." Azura couldn't help the grin on his face. How could he not be happy with her? When she had finally accepted the guild invite last night his soul sang. It had only been nine months. This was silly. He was a twenty three man, not some teenage girl.

_"What are you doing with her today?"_

"Today?" Kiss her, make love to her and never let her leave the game. "I am going to buy her a dress for the Developers Ball and she is going to fight me tooth and nail." He heard his stepmother pull up a chair. He wondered how long she had been on her feet. She was still head of the advertizing department so was never at her desk. "Was today a long day Mom?"

_"No. I just miss you so I want to pay attention to you."_ How he wanted to hug her. _"What kind of gamer is she?"_ Shelly's voice softened. He missed her. Probably the only one in the family that he did.

"Independent." Shelly snickered at his groan. "You have no idea how frustrating it is. Her character's name is Crimson Cleric. I met her in the spring but it was July that she started to really get into the game. I wanted to help her but she is either fights me or she runs off alone. What she did last night was par for her."

_"Her name matches with the guild. Did you approach her or she you?"_

"She asked Indie for directions. Indie took her on as a pet. When he brought her to the guild we were having a meeting. She was only level three after three months. Killed by rabbits. Constantly."

_"Oh dear. How did she like the guild?"_

"It took me a month to wear her down enough that she would even join the guild. She calls them the Rainbow Legion. " He heard her laugh. It was contagious. "The only reason that she joined the game was her sister. Her sister is Kitty Mirth. Did Tom tell you about Oceana?"

_"I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."_

"Lantia's sister has cancer." Shelly gasped. "In her heart. Everything that Lantia does is for her sister. That is why you should just tell her that the redecoration is a moving allowance. Make her think that it is part of the job. She won't take it any other way."

_"So noted, my dear."_

"Tom thinks that he can save Oceana when all her other doctors say it is just a matter of time before she dies." He rubbed his chest for his aching heart. Just thinking about how Lantia might react gave him a headache. "If Tom fails Oceana will have another attack and probably die. That will destroy Lantia. She broke my heart when Oceana had an attack in game. Just imagine what would happen if her sister died."

_"That was the video that Goldie sent me."_ Damn Goldie. _"I was wondering who the girls were."_ He groaned.

"It seems that Oceana know how to play so she is level thirty-three when Lantia is still level ten."

_"If I was you I wouldn't let her do anything but train. Take her to the mountains to kill wolves. Do my quest. Every time she leveled I would buy her rewards. I think that I will do that when she moved in here. I bet she would love a trip to Tiffany's. Oh maybe an emerald dress that matches her eyes."_

"Mom." He warned. That would get her attention. Azura never called her mom.

_"What? If she is going to be my future daughter in law I am allowed to dote on her."_

"We don't know anything yet." He sighed. No matter what he wants. "I haven't even told her my real name yet." He turned on to his side thinking about it. "With Oceana being ill, Lantia helping take care of her and the possibility that she is moving in with you the thought never even crossed my mind of a real relationship with her."

_"Adam-"_

"The guild thinks she is the one to finally force me to respawn. If that is the case I would be coming home. The problem is that-"

_"If you were in a relationship and she knew she won't do it. Lantia wouldn't want to see you in pain."_ Azura smiled. His stepmother always know that he was thinking about. _"Shouldn't you let her decide that?"_

"I can't put that kind of pressure on her. There is so much she has to worry about. Maybe if the internship takes off and Oceana survives Tom, I will tell her but not before." Azura could almost feel his stepmother petting his head. "She is such a hard worker she might even take it all in stride. I just don't want to break her."

_"I am sure that she will be fine."_ He didn't want to worry about it anymore. _"Did you know that your sister is head of new software department? Monie thinks that by the fall she will solve the glitch. There would be a patch with the autumn festival quests."_

"Mom, we have been through this. It is not just the glitch. Part of my mind doesn't have a reason to go back to reality."

_"Not even for this Lantia?"_ He had her here in game. _"You could really kiss her. You could in a few years ask for her hand."_

"Lantia doesn't have time for me in the real world. Here I can spend as much time with her as I want." There was a knock at his door. "Yeah?"

"Crim is down stairs starting a brawl with Indie." Ob said through the door.

"Don't let them destroy the guild. I will be down in a minute."

_"Sounds like you should go get ready. Don't worry about her, love. I will take good care of her. She will never want for anything outside the game. If that is what you really want."_

"She will be the death of me before she is the death of me." He groaned. "The way she kissed me last night, I could have died then, the happiest man in or out of game. My heart hurts when she cries. I was high as a kite when she sat in my lap, smiling at that live feed, last night. I didn't ever really fight with Dad when he showed up in my guild hall." Opened his wardrobe.

_"It sound like you already love her."_

"I have since she broke up with her boyfriend, in July, in front of me. I just can't tell her that. It's too soon." Her back facing him and the confidence in her voice as she publicly shut out her then lover.

_"On her bio it says today is her birthday. She is nineteen today."_ Really? He didn't know that. _"Next month when I get a chance to talk to her I will keep Adam out of the conversation. That is why you were calling, right?"_

"No. It is Boxing day and I missed your voice." Even Azura didn't think he sounded convincing.

_"Right. Go have a good day with her."_

"Thanks Mom."

_"Love you, Adam."_ Then his stepmother was gone. All there was now was Lantia.

Down stairs in the bar part of the inn, Lantia sat with Indie. They were laughing. He liked that she was happy. Today was her birthday huh? Azura wondered how long he could keep her, for himself, before her family needed her back. Or the guild found out.

Lantia saw Azura on the stairs in a simple baby blue silk shirt and black slacks. He looked a thousand time better than she did. Just in her level five armor, she was the same thing he saw everyday. Then she saw Moon and Goldie walk up to him. They all looked so perfect together. How could she ever think that she would fit in here?

"Red?" Indie seemed to see her mood change. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing Indie." She saw the girls coming over to her. "Just suddenly realized that I am under dressed for this date."

"I am sure that he would rather see you naked, if that helps." She glared at him. "Naked and moaning." He winked.

"You are a bad influence on people." She playfully growled at him.

"Takes one to know one." He stood and leaned in. "I know you think about it." She just shook her head smiling at the ranger.

"You are a fool, Indie." She laughed pushing him away.

"Good morning, Red, Indie." Azura frowned at the display.

"Azura!" Indie hugged Azura. From the face he made Lantia guessed that Azura was not a morning person. "She is in a good mood today. I wonder why that is?" Indie winked at her again. "You should get going before she realizes she is too good for you." The room erupted in laughter.

"Shall we?" Azura motioned to the doors. When she started he placed a hand on the small of her back. He really hated seeing this beat up armor. Did she not understand durability or did she just not have enough gold for a new set fitting her level? That was something that needed to be fixed today. He thought.

"Please. I don't want to kill any of your guild members." Indie tried to fake shock only to burst into more laughter. Azura called forth a light weight coat. It was winter and he had to seem like it bothered him. Once outside Lantia took Azura's arm. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh no. You are secretly wed to that heathen from July?" He joked.

"Like anyone would marry that thing." She rolled her eyes.

"You are having a baby with Indie?" At that she was snickering. "It's not Ob, is it? I don't know if he could care for children. Do I have to explain the birds and bees to you?"

Please. With demonstrations. Her mind screamed but her mouth said, "Shut up. You are such a fool."

"Only for you." God he was so wonderful to her. "Normally I am super serious." He made a clown frown face. She laughed even harder. "Okay if it is not marriage or a child what is this secret?"

"Shit. I can't breath." Lantia was so happy her chest hurt from laughing. She took a deep breath to calm herself but then looked at him and started to laugh again. "Sorry." After a couple minutes later she was able to speak. "Today is my birthday."

"Only that?" He breathed playfully.

"You knew?" She sighed. Of course he would know.

"Only as of this morning, to be honest. I heard it was your birthday from your bio."

"So that is not why you asked me out?"

"No. You need a dress for the ball." That was sad. Lantia wanted to spend the day with him for something that didn't involve the guild or fighting. For the first time in a while she was thinking about her happiness. "Now I want to spoil you so I am making a day of it." So maybe she would get her wish. "How much time do you have to spend here today?"

"I have eight hours."

"So the full timer." She nodded. "Well lets get you a dress and something more comfortable to spend the day in." They were in front of Linda's place. A closed sign on the door. "She is normally open but for us today it is just us."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't. Moon and Goldie did. They evidently found out from your father today was your birthday. They have a few things they have purchased for you." He got a text PM. "Your secret is out it would appear." Eight texts later he groaned. "I will read them when you start trying stuff on." Linda came sauntering to the door.

"Happy birthday, Lantia." The seamstress flat out tackled Lantia into the snow. "When I got the call last night about your birthday today and the plans the girls had I stayed up all night working."

"You really didn't have to do that."

"Are you kidding? It is not everyday that I find someone that is perfect to model my clothes." Azura looked down at the women in the snow. "Come on inside."

"Linda, you are sitting on her. You even took off some hit points." He pointed to Lantia's health bar. The woman scrambled off Lantia repeating sorry. "Where does it hurt?" While he brushed off the snow he looked for signs of injuries.

"I think that I will have a bump on my head but I will be at max in five minutes." Lantia smiled at him holding the side of her head. She cast a healing spell. "We should go in before she decided to pull my arm off to get me in." Linda closed the door behind them.

"Okay just go in the large changing room. I will bring you the clothes." Azura sat in one of the chairs. Linda brought out two hand fulls of stacks of clothing. From the colors he could tell which pile was gathered by which of the twins. Lantia was not going to have the storage place for all of that. Maybe it is time to have her take up residence. Lantia was officially part of the guild. She will need the closet space. He wondered scrolling through the messages.

_"I will need Crim at the blacksmith at 930."_ Was all Ob's message said.

_"Ob and I are getting Red's new gear. I am sure you don't mind. I hope that you will find something to do with her that you won't let me do to her. Wink wink nudge nudge."_ Indie must have gotten Azura's perverted mind. Since the party last night all he could talk about was Lantia and Azura having sex.

"Okay here is the first one." Azura pushed the message screen down. The first thing he was Lantia's naked leg. That got his attention. "I think that Goldie picked this one. I don't know if I can wear this to the ball." The spaghetti strap, sweet heart neck line black cocktail dress. When she stood up straight he was the blue dragon head on her left hip. The dress itself didn't even go to her knees which she kept trying to pull down. It was like she was trying to stretch it out. Azura smiled at that behind his hand. He liked it for the sheer reason that it marked her as his.

"Every girl needs a little black dress." Linda said smiling. "It looks cute on you if you stop fidgeting." The seamstress slapped her hand away. "What do you think Azura?"

"It is decent but you are right not for the ball." Lantia turned back into the change room.

"What happened to the other dress that I made her?"

"It was given to Lantia's sister Oceana for the party last night. I don't want to have to ask for it back. I will not have people fight over who wore it better or something equally foolish."

"Do you want the pad? I was thinking something that would match you." Linda said going to sit on the arm of his chair. "You are going to wear your formals right?"

"How do you feel about matching Lantia?" A single hand came out of the curtain with a thumbs up. "I guess I could pick something." Linda left him as Lantia came out in what made her look like Robin Hood. "Now that I don't like."

"It was in Goldie's pile. I guess that I can keep it for a Halloween costume."

_"Moon and I were really drunk when we picked some of the outfits. I hope you don't laugh at her."_ Moon's message after that was a repeat of Goldie's. The rest of the guild's messages were just to have him keep her from the keep until after four. Somehow they decided that she needed a party. Azura wondered if he could manage to keep her to himself all afternoon.

"Azura?" She was at his knee waving her hand inches from his face. "Is something wrong?" The top that she was leaning over with hung just right for him to see that she was wearing a white and teal bra. She gasped, standing up holding the shirt to her chest. He could see that it was a white scoop neck silk shirt with black slacks. It was like she was going to the office today. That was not what he wanted to see her in. It was a reminder that he was going to lose her for a while to the real world.

"Okay what is the next one." She hurried back. White and teal huh? Maybe those were her favorite colors? "Linda?"

"Sorry had to per-load her size and colors onto a second pad since Indie had some ideas he wanted me to work on too._" _Sitting next to him again Linda saw that Azura started with teal. "Really?"

"Just a sudden thought." Defining his search, he narrowed it down to empire waist, teal, white and silk. Of the three items that came up the one that ancient Greek styled was the only one that he liked. "This one for today." He handed the pad back to Linda as Lantia came out in something more punk. "Drop the hem six inches."

The little red, black and white plaid dress puffed with crinoline to her knees. "I like this." She said confidently. He watched her turn to see that on her waist she sported a huge satin bow. It was most certainly something that Moon had picked. Moon was more like Monie and that was something that Monie would wear. "I feel like I could kick some ass in this."

"You should keep it then." He said flatly. She just smiled. Again she vanished.

"Okay now what for the ball?" Linda asked.

"I don't know. It is going to be cold that night so velvet, black, regal, and that she can wear a cape with."

"What is it with you and capes recently?" Azura just turned his eyes up to Linda. "Okay a cape." After typing something into the pad she smirked. "Time period?"

"I like neoclassical into regency." Lantia was back in her armor. "If it has a shirt under it I kinda like corsets. Like Asian fusion. I just don't like showing off too much skin." She placed one pile of clothing on the counter top. Her inventory full already. Damn her low level.

"You heard the lady." Linda rushed to her back room. "So are you done?"

"No, but the other things I don't feel right in. Either too much skin or too tight." Lantia said on the arm that Linda just vacated. "If I was going out clubbing I might be convinced to wear something like that but I am not that kind of girl."

"I didn't find anything I liked for the ball so I just picked something for you to wear today."

"So you don't like the armor?" She said so quiet that Azura almost missed it.

"I will not have the prettiest girl in town looking like she is a hobo." She just pet the sleeve of the jacket. "There are better armors out there. Why are you still wearing this?"

"You bought this for me." She whispered. "I like it. I feel like I fit with your Rainbow Legion." Azura was defeated. Lantia was pulled across his lap.

"I am sorry dear. We will see what we can find you when we get to our next stop."

"I am going to have to buy a house and convert it in a closet. Just the hold the stuff that I get in this game." She laughed sadly.

"That was going to be the next thing I was going to talk to you about."

"Okay here is the gown for-." Linda stopped. "Sorry."

"Do you want to try it on?" Azura asked. Lantia just stood looking as the gown. He could tell she was trying not to cry. She reached out to the soft fabric. A teal rose stood out at her. Then the same dragon head that had been on almost every piece that Goldie had had made for her.

"No. I trust Linda. I will look like a queen in this." Linda held out the dress away from them to hug Lantia. "I wish I could afford to wear clothes like this in the real world. Even my grad dress was a hand me down." If their family was that bad off how could the girls play this game?

"All the more reason for you to have it here." Linda patted the taller woman's tears away. "As long as you are playing this game I will dress you like the pretty porcelain doll that you are." Linda smiled to her. "That will be my gift to you, Lantia." Lantia nodded. "Okay. Go sit down with Azura. I have one last thing to make then I will box this all up."

Azura stood up to take her in his arms. Someday he wished she would feel better about herself. True recently she had been given so much by his guild and him but it wasn't as if there weren't reasons. "Tomorrow do you think that we can just go out hunting?"

"Where are you thinking?"

"White top. I heard there were Werewolves farther up." He nodded. That was true. "If I die I don't want the others to see so can it just be me and you?" How could he ever say no to that?

"I will be here when you get on." He said. "Since I will probably just watching I will pack a picnic." She giggled. "It is bears that are attracted to picnic baskets not werewolves right?" She smiled again. "Better yet I will just take you to my favorite place to eat in the whole game before kicking more ass." Lantia nodded at the idea. "Done and done." Date two planned. This time it was her idea.

"Back." Linda said before entering the room. "I took the liberty of making a coat and boots since it is cold out there."

"Thank you Linda for everything." Lantia smiled holding them to her chest.

"Just go put it on." She pushed the woman into the room with the teal bundle. "Azura." Linda pointed to what was above the mirrors. "This is your last chance." Mistletoe hung just above the triple mirror.

Lantia pushed the remove all button. Her armor appeared neatly folded on the bench. Fingering the dress she wondered how he knew that she liked teal. Then she remembered he looked down her shirt. She was wearing her lace and teal matching set. The guild always asked her how she had no money left but the truth was that she saved it for the one thing that she could feel pretty in and no one would notice. Her matching sets. It was one only thing in her personal bank. That and money to save for her new glaive.

"I don't know if you will like this one." She said, smiling. It was gorgeous. Now for the shock value. Lantia bought something small at the auction. Something to match him. It was either going to shock him and see that she was letting him claim her.

The beauty that exited was stunning to all in the room. Teal, silk gown to just below her knees. It was her eyes though. Her emeralds were sapphires. She slyly looked up. "I knew it. You don't like it." Lantia saw the shocked man in the chair. That is what she was hoping for. "I will go change."

"No." He launched himself from the chair. "Don't take it off." Azura took her hand spinning her slowly. "Yes, that is perfect." She smiled. Her eyes were blue. Like his. She had a little part of him. He couldn't help himself. Azura had to kiss her.

It was not a soft kiss like the ones that she had given freely last night to him. No this was hot. Lantia melted into him. Moaning into the kiss. She felt his smile before he started again with his tongue. Azura's arms encircled her waist pulling her harder into him. Letting her feel his hard body. One of her hands moved into his hair while the other pulled at his shirt. The world vanished. All that was there was Lantia and he wanted her naked, moaning his name.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Guys!" Linda had not expected that he would start making out with Lantia. All she wanted was a peck on the lips. This was almost soft core. This video was so going to Goldie.

"Sorry." Lantia rushed back into the room. She sat on the bench. Face burning, heart forcing its way out of her chest. Azura was a great kisser. Just like all her novels. Gerald had never made her feel like this. "Ob is meeting us at the black smith in ten minutes."

"I'm coming out." She hurried to add socks and the boots. Then mundanely put on the coat. Linda was wrapping the other items. She waved Lantia over.

"This," She said holding up a tiny bag not even the size of Lantia's hand. "Is something to share with him. You will know when." Lantia blushed. "Happy birthday dear." Lantia ran out of the store after Azura.

The man had gone outside in a hope to cool down. He cursed his lack of composure but smiled at her response to his kiss. He hated himself for pushing it, farther than it had to, in public. It had given him ideas for when they were in private. Lantia was bright red when she turned into the change room. Was that a good thing or was she angry? She did moan and pushed his head closer to her when he kissed her neck. That started the conversation in his head over again until she appeared in front of him again. This time with the cute coat on done up to hide her body.

"I am glad that we are going to the black smith. I want to get a new glaive." Glaive? Since when did she want to try a pole arm?

"With the guild giving you all you need and want, I have run out of ideas to give you myself."

"You don't need to give me anything. You have already given me a second family that spoils me. I only wish they would stop it. It is going to give me a big head." He laughed. "I am a decent girl." Her gloved hand took his. "Besides you make me feel good about myself." What was he to say to that? "Ob!" She left him running to her much taller friend. "You should see the dress that Azura gave me. It is so pretty."

"Dresses are not for fighting in." The stoic man said flatly. She pouted playfully to get him to smile. "I guess since today is your birthday I will allow it." She jumped up, squealing. The scene reminded him of Monie when she was young. Anytime their father gave her anything. Azura suddenly missed those times. "Now Lero say that you thinking of changing to a glaive?"

"Yeah. I used to train with them when I was in high school." What high school has glaives? It is a bladed weapon. "I was hoping that I could maybe enchant it to assist in my healing. As a cleric I need a pole arm to advance to the next set of class quests." Nothing if not practical.

"Well, Byron only has three to pick from. There is not much call for them in this game." She thought about the three in front of her. "Let's take them out to the training yard to see which you like." Ob took all three in one massive hand.

"You coming? You may learn something new." Lantia called to Azura holding up the door frame. She started stripping her soft leather gloves off. "Oh wait Ob. I can't dance in this dress."

"Where is your armor?" She held up her bags. "Byron?"

"Hi." The massive man dropped his hammer. "I hear you may be joining the guild?" How had she not seen him working?

"Did." He chuckled at her blush. Lantia liked him. Byron was like a giant cuddly bear. "I am a level ten cleric. I am trying to build Crimson to be a fighter cleric."

"Level ten?" Byron looked to Azura and Ob. Both men just nodded.

"Am I too low for anything in here?"

"Mostly but I can sit down with you and design something for you. It would take like thirty seconds to make. The leathers are rolled up in that case." With that Byron was lost to her smile. Just like everyone else she met. Maybe that was her secret power? Azura was certainly annoyed by that. Jealous that another man looked at her. When did he get to possessive?

"Do we have time?" She looked to Azura who turned to Ob.

"I have all afternoon unless I am suddenly called away." Ob was back to his monotone.

"And you know I am here for you every whim." Azura wanted to add for life but it was too soon for that. God he was getting sappy. Hopefully she would break his curse. It will be a great shock to his system. At this rate he was going to need it.

"Thanks guys." Byron took them to an office that looked out to the training grounds. Ob took the weapons out. Azura took her coat so that she could sit comfortably. When he sat on the bench next to her she shifted closer to him, making him smile. "My last set were the level five set from-crap what is the name of that town you found me lost in?"

"Talon Falls. I believe that is PC Tyler." Azura offered.

"I know that boy. God awful stuff he makes now. It is like it is really his little sister making the armors." Lantia snickered at that. "May I see them?" She turned digging through bags.

"She has been wearing them without getting the durability repaired. I think Ob and Indie have done it once." Ob nodded.

"Really?" Byron eyed up the unassuming girl. "Do you understand the stats on your armor?"

"Not really." She blushed. Ob groaned. "I mean that they have told me about this durability but they are not falling apart so why should I worry?"

"Red, if your armor were to shatter during the fight with the dire wolves they would have eaten you alive." Azura tried to explain. "If you take care of your armor it will take care of you."

"Indie said it would just look nicer longer."

"That too. If it looks new it will be the best protection for you. You just come back to any black smith. Ask them to repair it. It won't cost much. It will keep you from respawning." Byron noted. He was so gentle with her, despite she still didn't really get the game. Slowly Lantia would understand it all then devil be damned if he got in her way. "How many times have you respawned?"

Lantia didn't know so she went into her stats screen. There was a easy break down based on level. Eight times in level one. That was high even for a noob. The higher level she went the more deaths there were until level five. That was when he gave her the red armor. After that it was an average of three times. When she hit seven, eight and nine there were zeros. Azura was certainly as proud of those zeros as she was. Lantia could see it in his face. However she died a few times after he left her in the mountains.

"I told you to keep her safe." Oh he was angry now. How could two level seventy NPC's not look after one little girl?

"Indie did the best he could. Crim didn't want me next to her." She didn't look at Azura.

"Red?"

"What? I was angry. Gerald was an ass and you were turning into one. I had to prove to myself that I could conquer this game without you." She scrolled over the number of kills. "That is almost four hundred wolves. By myself in the dark. So I died as few times but at least I was able to get stronger." Even her blue eyes showed the fiery soul that Azura loved. "I am not getting rid of this armor because it is a reminder of that weekend so live with it." She stormed from the table heading to the field. Ob stopped her.

"Can you make her something like that?" Ob asked. "Maybe like the Mord-Sith?" What was Ob thinking? Weren't the Mord-Sith just a group of dominatrix? Well that would keep her in the red theme she wanted to stay with.

"But Ob, you know that I like taking off my jacket when I do weapon skills training. It allows me to move until I get the move down." She stood defiantly at his elbow. He groaned. Azura knew the pain of his larger friend. Byron just laughed, while designing something on his pad.

"How about this girly?" Her eyes widened. She did that when she was happy with what she saw. "I take that as a yes." The big man stood up. "It will done in a blink."

"I forgot to ask how much." Ob stopped her from going back to Byron. His hands were on her shoulders. "I can't take you all being nice to me." The larger man picked her up by her waist, standing her on the bench to be the same height as him.

"Listen to me, Crimson Cleric." She stiffened. "I have never seen Azura this happy for that I should fulfill your every wish. You have also touched my life with your happy spark so I have fallen for your charms. I may not love you like the fairy tales you love but I love you enough to give you a gift on your birthday. Now take it child before I force you into it." Both the humans were shocked at the emotional outburst of the much larger man. He laid his forehead on hers. "You drive me mad. I wish you would just listen to my teachings." Lantia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will from now on." No one was ever going to believe this if Azura didn't take a screen shot right then. Indie was going to have a field day. Goldie would use it for blackmail. For Azura this was a touching memory of his dear ones. "I am sorry."

"You better be. Now go get your armor and lets get you a new weapon." She jumped down from the bench, turning to clean it off. "How have you not killed her yet?" Ob groaned pressing the bridge of his nose. "Someday she is going to understand, right?"

"We can only hope. We can only hope." Azura patted his friend on the shoulder. "Or she is going to drive us all crazy." Azura took all the bags and her coat. "Come on lets go find a spot for the show. This could take a while."

As promised Lantia refused to quit until she "got back in the swing" cursing "lack of muscle memory". For a woman that died a lot, didn't know how to take care of her armor she certainly talked like a real warrior. After thirty minutes she had decided to go with the heavier of the weapons. Another hour had her swinging it around like it was nothing. Azura had seen nothing like it. Lantia had gained ten levels in weapon skills just from her picking one of the three.

Suddenly she stopped stabbed the pole into the ground taking off her coat. Ob went to take it from her. Azura watched her close her eyes. It was the deep breath before her calm took over. She opened her eyes again smiling. She winked at Azura before picking up the weapon again. This time is seemed slower. As if she was going through some sort of kata. The rings rang like music while the ribbons danced around her. This was not the noob that they had been training. She was near expert. Why had they not gotten her a glaive before this?

"She was trained in the real world with a Kwan Tao." Byron suggest. "It is the eastern version of the one in her hands." There was something like this in the real world? "Hold on girl. That is still too light for you." Bryon tossed her another he had just finish making. Black and silver blade with three rings on one side. Steel pole with a guard a hand span under the blade. On the other end what was shaped like a dragon head. Red ribbons at the base of the piece.

Lantia didn't miss the details as she tested the weight. Under her right hand a name plate. Red Dragon. That just screamed at her as perfect. This was the weapon that she wanted. Tossing the old one back she started from square one until the pole felt comfortable in her arm. Her stamina reached zero just before she leveled.

"Eleven." She said falling to her knees. She was exhausted. Happy but tired.

"In two hours?" Azura frowned. How could she take three months to get to level three and then gain one level in two hours?

"The game seems to reward XP for things that you know outside the game. Every time I picked up an unknown skill I got some. The dance with the Dragon was just the final straw. I got more strength and two more skills." She explained. "I realized this when the first skill was mastered."

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Stamina is just gone." She fell against him. "One step closer to my sister." Her breathing slowed. She was asleep. Azura just laughed at her.

"I can see why the guild wants her in it so bad." Byron said taking the glaive from her hands. "I will sharpen it. Just bring her in to the table before she gets a cold." Ob followed Azura with her shopping. Azura covered her with her wool coat. "What is her cool down for stamina?"

"One hundred points per sixty seconds." She said. "I have almost a thousand points. I don't burn them very fast though." She said rubbing her eyes. "Can I get some water?" Ob handed her a wooden mug. "That hasn't happened in a while, huh?" Ob nodded.

"Normal beginners gain back ten in thirty seconds." Byron said covering her new weapon.

"I think it started like that when I got this." She held up a wolf head pendant. She turned over to reveal the hawk on the other side. Azura had never seen that before yet he knew what it was. "It triggered some sort of quest."

"Fenris' Hawk Queen." Ob nodded.

"You are too low for that quest."

"Level twenty five. That is why I am ignoring it. The story is gorgeous though." Azura knew the story. After all it was Shelly that created the quest. "The wolf king was held captive with the hawk queen. Every night he tried to get out of his cage. Every night he failed. All the while becoming fast friends with the queen. She would tell him to wait. The humans would slip up. On the night of the new moon the men got drunk forgetting to lock her cage she was released. Fenris begged Avery to release him. She told him that he should wait. She would come for him. On the night of the full moon a beautiful brunette in a feather gown came to his cage. Being the full moon Fenris was a man. _I waited for you as you instructed me._ She smiled releasing him. They ran away to White Top Mountains. Only on that one night ever year can the lovers be together."

"It is the origins of wolf hawks." Ob stated.

"It is romantic. Both breeds mate for life. Yet they had to look somewhere not in their kind to find their other half." She fingered the pendant. "I don't care if you think that I am a girly girl. I think that it is sweet. When I am high enough level I am seeing this quest to reunite them complete."

"I will go with you." Azura whispered. She smiled. Nineteen years old and she still a hopeless romantic. The moment was lost when her belly rumbled. "God."

"I need to take a shower before I put the dress on again."

"Okay we will go to the inn. You can change in my room."

"Azura you know that there is plumbing issues. How is she going to take a shower with no water?" Ob glared at Azura.

"Fine we will go to the Gray Gull."

"Shame I wanted to see your room." She hopped off the table.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

There was no way she said that she wanted to see his room. Azura didn't know if that was childish or sexy. Either way it made him give her a smile. "While we are there we can talk about where I want to put these points. Tom had a point. I have been ignoring the cleric side."

"Well we can talk about it over lunch." Lantia placed her coat in a bag and dress in another.

"Oh I have to stop at the bank too. I need to put this stuff somewhere." Byron gave her the wrapped glaive. "Thank you for you help. I will return when I need repairs. Thank you." Byron ruffled her hair with a hand that was big enough to crush her head without a thought. It was an odd thought, that came to Azura.

"I will see you around girly." She smiled leaving out the front door with Ob. "I think that she would make you the best queen you could ever ask for, my king."

"I know." The men sighed as Azura followed her. "So Ob this is where we part."

"I will see you back at the inn at five. No later." Ob turned to Lantia. "If I hear that you refused another gift today you are going to pay for it in the yards tomorrow."

"Yes sir." She stood at attention, saluting him. "I will be a good girl for the rest of the day." He smirked. "Bye Ob." Azura began to be dragged by the woman. "It won't take me long in there. I just don't want you to see what I have in there."

"Hording more things that I pointlessly give you?"

"No something more private." This intrigued him. "Just stand here I will be right back." She left him at the doors of a mini parathion. Grey marble columns. Brass doors. Azura sighed every thing in this town needs to get a face lift. At the same time, he had probably spent too much time here. Five years in one place could make anyone hate it. He needed something new. She was back. Lantia was his breathe of fresh air. She still wore her new armor with a little black with white wings purse and only one bag. "You would have told me there was only one teller."

"Our town is small. Why would we need more?" She took his hand. "The purse is cute."

"Thank you. This way I can ditch everything after the shower." He groan inwardly. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." The Gray Gull, a two story building, sat at the edge of a frozen lake. "Next week it will be safe to skate on."

"That sounds like fun. I just don't know how to skate." Azura gave her a questioning look. "I took lessons when I thought that I wanted to join hockey but I fell more than stood. At one point I tore my ham string."

"Of course you would." She blushed. "It is easier in game. I will teach you if we get time."

"Sam told me I would. Tom is flying all of us out to stay at the hospital while he does her operation. Sam told me that I wasn't allowed to work then. I will have lots of time and stress."

"I think that I can work with that." She blushed. What was she thinking about? He didn't even think anything not pg rated. "Come on I will take you up." People called to him as he waved to them she was dragged through the bar to the stairs. Opening the first door, Azura stopped. Looking over his shoulder Lantia saw two people franticly trying to cover their nakedness. Hurriedly he pushed her out of the room closing the door behind them. Azura looked down at her to see she was giggling into his chest.

"The great and fearsome leader of the Dragon's Inn Guild is beet red." He had not just walked into the room. Duke had said One. That is where they were.

"Duke!" The ruffian came up the stairs. "There are people in one."

"Having sex." Lantia said through her laughing. Duke smirked.

"Then take ten. It has a bigger bed."

"We are not sleeping. The plumbing is being redone at the Inn and Red needs a shower after her training." Lantia laughed harder. Azura was giving more information than was needed as if he was flustered. She could tell that Duke saw it too.

"Just take ten, Man." Azura took them to the end of the hall where he knocked this time before opening the door. "That one good?"

"Yes thank you." Lantia waved before being pushed into the room.

This was her dream room. Hard wood floors. Matching set of furniture in a rich oak. Deep purples adorn the four post queen size bed. Two walls held large windows dressed in the same purple sheer curtains. Between the windows on the longest wall was a door that seemed to go to the balcony. The shorter wall held a wardrobe of the same oak. Fireplace at the center. It was like something ripped from her dreams.

"I take you like it?" She danced around the open room.

"How much does this cost a month?"

"I can go ask Duke while you are in the shower. Would you like to live here?" Slowly she turned her wide eyes to him. She liked it. "Go take your shower, Lantia. I will go talk to Duke." He smiled.

"Okay." She picked up her bag vanishing into the washroom. The bathroom was just as amazing. Victorian claw foot tube big enough for two people. The curtain around it a lilac purple to match with the bathmat. The small window was frosted over for privacy. Lantia decided that she was never leaving the room ever again.

Azura went back down stairs briefly dodging the couple coming out of Room One. Duke glared at the couple before turning to Azura with a glass of black liquid. "I thought you were going up to make out with that girl. Like you did last night."

"No. She didn't want to put on her new dress until she showered."

"So you just left that gorgeous creature alone?" Duke growled slowly.

"Duke." Azura warned. "I came down here to make a request of you while she is getting dressed."

"For you my king anything." The man gave a mocking bow. Oh how Azura hated Duke's smug personality but oh how it made him smile.

"She wants to rent the room up there at a monthly rate. You should have seen her face. I have never seen anyone so taken with a bedroom." Duke pulled down the menu for the Gray Gull's maintenance. "If it is too much for her I am going to pay at least half."

"Don't say that. I was trying to be a better man. You left yourself open." Duke moaned.

"It is only a thousand a night." Jenny said sitting down next to Azura. He knew her as Duke's in game wife.

"I am sure if she is willing to keep it clean I would give it to her for two hundred thousand a month." That was still really high.

"What level is she?" Jenny asked.

"Only eleven." The woman punched her husband.

"One hundred thousand a month." She glared at her husband. "Something tells me she won't be eating here a lot so that would cover the costs of the laundry. Tell her that she can move in tomorrow if she wants."

"Jenny you are amazing. I will go up and tell her." Azura kissed the cheek of his friend's wife. "If she wasn't your in the game I would marry you."

"Get going Romeo." She pushed him up the stairs. "As for you. Two hundred thousand? How is she going to get that in a month at her level?"

Azura got back to the room. She was still in the shower. He debated going in to tell her the news. Then thought better for it. That might be a little fast even for game time. So he laid on the bed. He could smell the lilacs in the sheets. She would smell amazing every day she woke. Azura knew that was his last thought but didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until she was gently shaking him.

"Sorry. Did you want to nap?" He heard her ask. She squeaked as he saw that she was under him. Red curls creating a cloud under her head. Teal dress pooling to give him a hint of black lace. "Azura?" She blushed.

"Sorry." He sat up keeping his eyes away from her so that she may straighten up. "You are really beautiful in that dress. I think that I like your green eyes more than the blue though the blue are very pretty too. Which do you have in real life?"

"The only thing that is different is my ears. I like elves though I did think about going to the Celestial for the better cleric skills." She started pulling on her boots. "How did it go with Duke?"

"Duke says two hundred thousand, but his wife over ruled him. She says only half that and that you can move in tomorrow. Are you going to take it?" Lantia laid back on the bed legs dangling over. It was so soft. This would be her little piece of heaven.

"Yeah."

"We should go tell them." Azura fell to his side gazing down at her face. She looked in bliss. "If you decide that you want to, there is a free room at Dragon's Inn for you. It comes with joining the guild." She turned to face him her smile gone. "Okay here it is."

"It is not that I don't like that idea." She reached for him. "I like my independence." He nodded. "Are you angry that I want to live here?"

"Never Lantia." She smiled. "I understand that you want some freedom. We are an overwhelming bunch sometimes." An eyebrow rose. "Alright all the time." Her hands went to her belly. "Come on, my lovely, let us get some food in there." He sat up pulling her to stand. "This will throw off our hunting tomorrow."

"By like ten minutes. Everything I own in the game is in the bank." He pulled her to stand. That really was a good color on her. "Let me look here for a second." Opening the bottom drawer of the dresser she saw that there was enough space for her horde. "I am going to like it here."

"Good." Hand in hand they walked down the stairs. Jenny met them at the bottom. "Jenny this is Lantia. Lantia, Jenny. She is Duke's wife."

"Nice to meet you." Lantia held her hand out to Jenny who just hugged her. "Um hi."

"I am glad that you like the room. It will be a pleasure having you here." Jenny smiled looking to Azura. "I am sure that this is not why you two came down here though. I set up a private table in the corner. Order anything you want." Jenny pointed to the giant bay window that looked out on the lake. "Yuki and Vert just left so you should have no issues with interruptions." Jenny turned then spun back. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Does the whole town know?" Lantia asked.

"Now they do." Jenny winked. Azura moved them to the table. Lantia placed her coat and purse on the back of the chair.

"I am going to have to take down my birthday. I kinda didn't want any one to make a big deal about it."

"Too late for that hun. Maybe we should go to Free Market next. No one know who we are there." She smiled. "Unless you don't want to go shopping anymore."

"What do you want to do?"

"I am doing what I want right now." She blushed opening the menu. "I told you my goal was simple. Spend the day with you doing whatever you wanted. I still haven't found anything for me to give you."

"I told you you don't have to." The smile was gone. Her blue eyes seemed on the edge of tears. "I can never repay you for all you have done for me, Azura. If you do any more I will be spoiled for any other man."

"Maybe I don't want you with any other man." He said it before thinking. From the look on her face it was the biggest surprise of the day. "I want you to be with me forever in my guild. Teaching Ob about humanity. Making Indie grow up. Giving the girls some one else to talk to. Showing the game that our guild is and will always be the best guild in the game." That was not at all what he wanted the meaning to be, but it seemed to do the job in calming her down. "Now what would you like to eat?"

Together they ate then decided that going to the beginner town was a good idea. Lantia had a whole pile of quests that needed to be handed in. By five she had gained another level and more stuff than she could carry. Azura took her to a shop showing her what was safe to sell and what was junk. That was when the PM's started.

"We are late." He said.

"I only have," She tapped her wrist. The clock and timer came up. "Eight minutes?" She sounded so disappointed. Azura took her hand to the clock moving the hour hand back two hours. She was shocked.

"Now come on. If I don't take you back Goldie is going to have my hide for a new dress."

Walking up to the inn Lantia noticed that the lights were off. "Really a surprise party?" Azura couldn't decide if she was happy or angry about the party.

"It is more for them than for you. Don't worry if you want to go I will not stop you." There was her deep breath. "It is only a party."

"This is my first ever. I don't have many friends on the outside. My parents normally just order pizza." That was the saddest thing he had ever heard. It was probably due to her sister's condition but she didn't see it that way. She just thought that she didn't have friends.

"If I wasn't across the country from you I would throw you a party every year. Maybe that will be my goal for next year." She smiled. As they walked in people jumped out. Azura could see the crowd as she was being shocked. Both her father and Tom stood with Oceana who was crying. Azura let the guild swarm her while he went to the family.

"Good day." He shook hands with his uncle and her father. "What is wrong Oceana?"

"She looks so happy. Like really happy. I haven't seen that in a long time. Thank you Adam."

"I did nothing." He smiled down at the teen only to get hugged. "Aw come on Oceana if she thinks that you are in pain she will start to worry."

"I know. I know. I just wished that you could do this for her in the real world." He kissed her forehead. "Maybe I should destroy your world just so you could be with her." The girl then went to her sister.

"So your stepmother called today." Tom said.

"I called her this morning before Lantia logged on." Azura replied not sure what the point to the statement was. "You haven't told her anything."

"Were you counting on me spilling the beans about Lantia. Do you think that Shelly would like that? She is already concerned that you are going to die here."

"I will not die here. Someone will come along." He smiled to his uncle. Today was nothing but hopes. "Go join Oceana. I don't want her passing out here. Lantia would never forgive me." The older man smiled. Azura stood next to the girl's father. "I am happy that you helped bring your daughter into this world."

"She is my little girl."

"Frustrating girl. Hardest girl, I have ever met, to buy things for. She doesn't feel worthy of even the friends that she made here." Her father nodded. "I should tell you what she said last night to Oceana. If Oceana were to die she would cut all ties here."

"Welcome to my world." Azura frowned. "It started with hockey at four. I did everything I could to let her know that it was okay if she wanted to play but then Oceana's condition came to light. Lantia said that she didn't want to do it anymore and convinced herself that she was injured so that she would save us the stress. What four year old thinks like that? Ten she joined the school volleyball team only to have Oceana cheer herself into an attack. She quit that too. Twelve was piano. Thirteen was karate. Fifteen Kwan Tao. The next year after she got a job to help pay the bills. I didn't think that she was ever going to allow herself to have fun. Then I saw her yesterday."

"That must cause a lot of heart ache for you." Azura sighed. I just wish that the guild was not filled with NPC's. He thought.

"As much as I don't like you I see the affect you have on her. I finally get to see my daughter being a little selfish. No matter what she told her sister I doubt she would ever leave this game." Then her father joined his daughter.

"That is my worst fear and my greatest hope." Azura whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Four days passed to Lantia gaining a few more levels, moving, skating and having fun. The day of the ball the girls came to the Gull to get her. Hair, make over then getting her dressed. Lantia gazed at herself in the black medieval gown. Looking closer at it she saw the embroidery on the hems were done in a variegated thread that shifted from blue to teal to green and back again. A dragon breathed vines that looped into the rose. It was amazing to look at. Even better on her.

"Don't forget your cape." Linda said. "I am not sure why he thinks that you should have capes but it is in every order he makes for you."

"He is not ordering me anything else?" Lantia turned to the seamstress. "Please don't let him."

"Azura is going to make it impossible for her to join any other guild he keeps this up." Moon said sighing.

"I think that is his goal." She said thinking about that first meal at the Gull. "He said that he didn't want me with any other man." All three women behind her began to smile. "Do you think that he meant it?"

"Azura has never really been into girls. Then suddenly Indie brings you home. He is like a different man." Goldie said from the bed. "Ob is not like this with me."

"Please at least your boyfriend talks. Lero mostly grunts." Linda laughed at the twins.

There was a knock on the door. Jenny came in. "He is waiting down stairs for you."

"One minute. Should I go blue or green?" Her eye changed with her hand. "We need a tie breaker."

"What is your natural color?" Jenny wouldn't know. She had met Lantia with the blue eyes.

"Green."

"Then go green. His claim is already all over you in this dress. Keep something of yourself tonight." Jenny said. "Now go have fun." The woman frowned as the girl took a deep breath closing her eyes. That was not the first time the girl had done that.

"Have fun Lantia." They all called. Lantia could hear them scurry out the balcony to watch the couple leave. In the front of the Gull pranced two white stags attached to a white, blue and silver sleigh. "He has it bad." Jenny said.

"Just wait." Linda went to the wardrobe. "That man is insane." There was just enough space to place the eighteen new outfits that he had written a note for each one. Linda opened the drawer. "Oh my."

"What is it Linda?" Goldie and Moon looked over her shoulder to see the forty matching sets of under wear. Each a different color and raciness. "I think that we just found her weakness."

"You mean other than the king?" They all laughed.

Azura held her close as they drove to the ball. It was being held in the capital of the southern lands. A massive city called, Flower City. Taking the sleigh would get them there in twenty minutes but the more time he could spend with her alone the better. Especially since this was his father's party. She had gone back to her green eyes which worked with the dress. Though she was keeping the dress well hidden he knew that he would see it at the ball.

"Linda eluded that you ordered me more outfits." Lantia said out of the blue.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, cursing the woman's big mouth.

"You don't like me in my armor when we are on non-combat dates." She offered.

"Don't worry love. I have no more gifts planned for you. Well not until Valentine's day." He smiled. "I have set it up with your family and the Orthanous. You are mine for twenty four hours." She hit him with her gloved hand. "Ow. What?"

"What did you do that for? I can't play this game for that long."

"Who said playing the whole time?" She frowned. "I was thinking of waking you up, with breakfast in bed, you go shopping in RL. Sam said that he was setting you up with the portable app messaging system. Then at supper you would log back in. By then I should have all my prep work done."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I want you to start window shopping when you get to Shelly's house. I may not be able to be with you physically but I am going to spoil you there too. Just for a few hours."

"You are going to be the death of me. You know about how I feel about you spoiling me."

"Hold it. I haven't told you what I want you to look for."

"What then?"

"Business clothing." She frowned. "That week you will start your internship. It is a week after Oceana comes home." He was just as confidant as Tom was. There was something nagging in the back of her mind saying something was going to go wrong.

"Fine but if I meet you in real life I am seriously going to hurt you."

"But I will be frail. Only half the man I am now." She glared. "Fine. I will just let Adam's parents spoil you. How are you going to say no to them?" Lantia turned away from him looking out the side of the carriage. "You know that I am joking."

"No I don't." She was glass shattering angry. "We are not an official couple yet you are dating me like you are some prince and I am Cinderella."

"To me you are. I know that you feel responsible for your sister. I can see the worry behind the mask. Every time you are in the same room as her you are on her hip as if she were going to fall over. I get that she is very ill. I understand that." She turned to her gloved hands. "I saw your real face on your birthday. The real smile. The thing that tells me that you really wouldn't leave if something happened to your sister. You enjoy the friends you made here. You enjoy hunting. I think you enjoy the time we spend together. I don't care that we are not in "an official" relationship I just want to see that smile. So sue me if that makes me want to spoil you."

"It's not fair." She said after a moment of silence.

"What isn't?"

"You have made me the happiest girl in the world but I can't seem to make you that happy."

"Why do you say that?"

"There is a sadness in your eyes when you think that I am not looking. I don't know what that is. No one will tell me what is wrong. I thought that it was Adam's father but he dotes on you like you do me. I had a conversation with Shelly and she talks highly of you. So I figured that it is something to do with Adam but I haven't had a chance to research him yet. All Oceana would say is that in the early days of the game there was some sort of accident that caused him to be stuck here as a NPC."

"That is true. The Blue Dragon King."

"There it is. That is the look that I am talking about. It's not fair that I can't make that go away for you like you make my loneliness go away."

"I will tell you Adam's story love if you want." He had to smile as she turned to face him. "The early release came out on Christmas day. Adam and a few friends started playing. Everything was fine. There were no issues. A couple weeks later they were given the quest to kill the dragon king for a NPC. So as always we partied up and headed out. We were having so much fun. The dragons leading to the king were easy. Too easy. Then the dragon king spawned. His speed was amazing. We didn't even know that he was on us because he was in human form. We thought that we had picked up an NPC to help us kill the dragon."

"The Dragon has a second form?"

"Most major bosses do. We didn't know that going in. It was a well guarded secret at OE. Of our party of six there was only two left when it showed it's true form. There was no way that we were going to beat it alone. I knew that the second I was hit the first time. At that point I didn't think that we would have been able to do it even with all six of us. I watched Adam fall to zero but he didn't respawn. I heard him screaming in pain as the dragon crushed him under his claw. His hit points went into the negative. Then the dragon was sucked into him."

"What the hell?"

"That is what I thought. We got our cleric to come heal him. When he was finally back to zero he turned into the Dragon King." She gasped. "He had merged with the NPC so he became the NPC. The Dragon King is not easy to kill. On the other side Tom tried to force long him out. They waited for the timer to count down but it was forever stuck at two hours. Sam and Shelly tried to cut that part of the game out but too many people knew about the problem. Many have gone in to kill the dragon. None have succeeded. I formed this guild in the hopes that I could find someone that could do it. Years dragged on. After the first year he gave up hope that anyone was going to come. He was resigned to his fate."

"That is why Shelly started to cry. Her son is good as dead until some party is able to kill the beast?"

"That is the working theory. If we kill the dragon we hope that it will send Adam here so he can log out. No one has been able to do it. The dragon is just too fast."

"Have they tried to recode the dragon?"

"Only to find that the two codes are co-dependent."

"Shit." She started thinking. "The problem is the speed right?"

"Makes the Road Runner look like a snail."

"So you are Willie?" He laughed nodding. "Adam and you were very close." Lantia stated not looking at him.

"Since birth." I could just tell her. Why am I hiding it? Azura asked himself.

"What level are the dragons?"

"Level capped at fifty. However no one under forty-two has ever made it to the King." She nodded. The gears turning. "What are you thinking?" He asked Lantia. She took her deep breath.

"I am going to rescue Adam." Lantia said. He saw the flames in her eyes. She gave him hope and fear. "If I get Adam back to the real world you will finally be free."

"You are too low a level." He glared at her. "Don't even think about it. If you landed up like Adam I could never forgive myself." She smiled leaning in to kiss him lightly.

"I won't be forever." She whispered.

"Why? It is my burden."

"See that is why we can't have a real relationship. You take too much on you. I want to help and when I get there I am going to take down that dragon with my glaive. It will be epic. Then I will finally be worthy of the guild. You will be free of your guilt."

"Oh my darling you are the most gorgeous creature that I have ever met." He smiled at her. "I know that you are everything that I need."

"Yep." The sleigh stopped. They were in line to be let out at the steps of the Palace Atoms.

"When the party is done we have the fourth floor in the west wing to rest. Tomorrow we will start the quests that are here."

"What kind of quests?"

"Puzzle quests mostly. Some escort quests. Depending on how you long the puzzles take you will gain four level in under four hours." It was their turn at the stairs. A footman opened the door.

"Sweet. What time you want me on tomorrow?" Azura exited the carriage first.

"Lets talk about that later right now all I want to talk about how many dances to I get with the pretties woman at the ball." He held his hand out to her.

"We are not inside yet. How do you know who is the prettiest?" She took his hand to get pulled into his arms.

"Because I am holding her." He let her stand on her own feet. "I can't have all your dances. Tom and Sam will interfere with that. Shelly's step-brother Tyson will also be here. He is a womanizer so be careful. Remember who brought you."

"I know who I belong to." He stopped turning to her.

"I don't own you Lantia. I don't ever want you to think that I want to own you."

"Yes but I am your date. You have a claim on me. Any man that tries to take me will have to fight the Rainbow Legion's Blue King." He blinked at her. "Don't you want to be my champion?"

"Champion, king, lover. So many more titles. As long as I have you on my arm." He had not meant that to come out in the winter air.

"Lover?" She blushed. He smiled. "I will think about it." They walked arms linked into the palace. Azura couldn't think of anyone that he wanted on his arm more than her. If she was his hopes bundled in a black velvet gown.

The ball room seemed more grand than that of the all marble one at the guild hall. Black marble columns capped in gold. Crystal chandeliers hanging from domes covers in what looked like a clear night's sky. It really was a palace. At the far end of the hall was two thrones with Sam and a woman in a dark teal dress. With them Tom and another man. "Azura and Crimson Cleric." They were announced and all eyes turned to them. Lantia was shocked that there were so many people there. Now they were all looking at her.

"Just smile and breath." She took her deep breath.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Lantia saw Sam and the woman stand as Azura took her closer to them. Tom came down the stairs to greet them. She thought that he looked rather dashing in a green coat with black leggings. As if he was trying to match what Oceana had worn at Christmas. The other man was all in black with silver accents. The new man looked as if he knew he looked good so Lantia paid him no attention. Sam, dressed in reds and golds as a king of this realm did not match his queen whom wore teals and silvers.

"Lord and Lady Orthanous." Azura bowed so Lantia curtsied. "May I present Crimson Cleric?"

"Azura, Crimson, welcome." The woman spoke. That was when Lantia recognized the woman's voice. That was Shelly, Adam's stepmother. "It is a great pleasure to meet you finally Lantia." Shelly came down from her thrown to hug Lantia which gave Azura great joy. His stepmother accepted her no questions asked. "Azura, oh how I have missed you."

"As you can see I am fine Lady." He said to the woman now hugging him. Gods how he missed his stepmother.

"I have no doubt that it is because of this fine young lady." Sam said putting out a hand to shake Azura's. Lantia saw him take the hand smiling. "Now Lantia you have to promise me that you stay until at least after the announcements. There is something in there that I think you will be interested in."

"Azura!" They all turned to the voice. The woman was about the same age as Lantia with the same blond hair as Azura and Shelly. "Oh my god. I didn't think that you were coming." It was almost like they were family being reunited.

"Sorry I am late Monie. I had to pick up my date." He turned the girl to face Lantia. "Monie this is Lantia Forrest. Lantia this is Adam's younger sister. She is a head programmer at OE." Monie looked back to her brother, confusion then realization crossed her face.

"Lantia?" Monie's hands covered her mouth in shock. "_The_ Crimson Cleric?"

"That is my avatars name yes." Suddenly the girl was hugging Lantia. Lantia looked to Azura who seemed to be in bliss at the whole meeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Lantia said unsure.

"Lantia, you and I are going to be best friends." Lantia smiled at this. "Azura can I keep her?"

"No you may not. She is my date." Azura said firmly.

"But I want to tell her all about OE." The girl pouted.

"Monie, you will have lots of time for that when your father brings her home. She will be staying with Shelly." The girl turned to her father. Shelly smiled at her daughter nodding. "For now and any time that she is in the game Lantia is mine."

"You are a meanie." Monie gave him a fake pout. Lantia was kinda of jealous of the smile that he was giving her but then she saw the sadness double in his eyes. She held her hand out to him. He took it, pulling her to him. That little bit of comfort was all he needed to hide it behind his mask. "Well then I declare that we are going on a shopping spree the moment you get off the plane. If I know my mom you will have to set up the spare room to your liking. Adam's room is off limits."

"Monie." She looked to Tom. "There is another Forrest daughter here for you to meet."

"Oceana is here?" Lantia asked starting to look for her sister in the crowd. "She is not ready for this."

"Is she really as pretty as you said, Tom?" Monie asked only to be ignored.

"Relax Lanti." Tom said. Azura did make note of the fact that his uncle called Lantia, Lanti. Tom took her shoulders. "I promised that she would be safe with me. This night is for you to enjoy. The only person that you should worry about is your date." Azura pulled Lantia to his body again. "I swear to you nothing will happen to her." Tom left with Monie.

"Why would he bring her? It has only been a week." Azura slid his hand around Lantia's waist as she followed where Tom was going with her eyes. "If she has another attack-."

"I know that there is no way of stopping you from thinking about it but can you at least try to enjoy your night?" The fear was very evident in her face. "Tom will look after her."

"I have been worried about her for ten years. It is hard to break that habit." Her body sunk in to his. Azura held her tighter.

"I know that is why I am asking you to try to have fun. You need a few days to relax. You are leaving soon and Tom will be the one to look after her while you are gone."

"I know. I know but-" She turned in his arms. This night was as much about him as it was her.

"No buts. You are here to dance til your feet fall off, eat until you explode and welcome in the new year with me." She nodded. "Good." Shelly took her husband's arm. Azura could see the face she was making. This was the first girl he had ever introduced to them formally so he understood why his mother had high hopes. "Now if you excuse us. I believe we have a sister to find."

"Thank you for inviting me." Lantia curtsied again.

"Anything dear child anything." Sam grinned as wide as his wife as Azura lead away his date. "She is good with him."

"Just like he is with her. I haven't seen him smile like that in years." Was the last thing that either of the young people heard as they entered the crowd.

Tom was a full head taller than most any one else at the party so he was fairly easy to find. Azura made a line straight for him careful to not let anyone stop them. Lantia saw her sister first. She wore the green gown again. She truly looked better than at the Christmas party. Though Lantia hadn't see her since she came back from the hospital she knew that Tom was taking great care of her. Part of her relaxed. The other felt guilty for it.

In his arms he could feel her stiffen. "I don't think that I want to meet her." Lantia said when they were not ten meters from her sister. "I want to be whole here for you." She turned away from her sister.

"It is okay Lantia. Oceana is important to you. If it gives you peace of mind I don't mind. I have been rather selfish lately. I know I can't keep you to myself forever."

"I have been selfish lately. I don't want to make a habit of it though." She turned her head to look at her sister's smile. Oceana looked so happy in Tom's arms. "That is the problem. I like thinking that someone else is taking care of her. At the same time I feel like I am a horrible sister for the mere thought." He lightly patted her back. "I have told her that I don't like the game but I have spent more time here than I have with her as of late. I am not surprised that Tom is her boyfriend now."

"What? He's twenty five."

"She is seventeen in little over a month. It is eight years but my parents are ten years apart." Azura was suddenly very angry with Tom. Robbing the cradle. That was unacceptable. "They swear that they are not having sex yet but my parents can't monitor it in game."

"He better not be."

"Azura?"

"He is like an older brother to me. Adam's parents had just gotten married when Adam's grandfather found a new young bride that gave him Tom. We were raised together. It would figure that we would have similar tastes in women."

"Are you saying that me and my sister are alike?" Shock crossed her face.

"Lanti!" Oceana called.

"More than you know. She warned me away from you. Saying she would destroy my world if I hurt you." Lantia smiled at that. "She is coming."

"Lanti." The smaller version of her turned her. "I have to see what he got you this time." Lantia let her sister scrutinize the gown. "Blue Dragon and teal roses?" Oceana looked up to Azura. "Does she know about Adam?"

"I am going to save him." Lantia said confidently. "When I get to level forty I want you to come with me. It is the least we can do for the Orthanous family."

"You are going to need a set of Kitsune armor." Oceana said concerned. "That fur set that I have." Lantia blushed. It is a bikini. Azura imagined her in it only to nearly passed out from the sudden blood lose to his brain.

"I will do what I have to. We have to save Adam. I need to give him back to his family."

"That is a noble goal but I am sure that Azura told you the problem." Tom wrapped his hand around Oceana's waist. They were most certainly a good looking couple. "No one can top the speed of the King."

"I will find away and I will put my glaive through the head of the beast." Tom glanced to Azura. The boy held close to the girl that was so determined going to save a man she really didn't know. "Just as Azura is my champion I will be Adam's. I love you Oceana but I can't let so many people hurt because of something that is supposed to be fun."

"I will go with you, Lanti. There is no doubt of that. You are going to need a party. But I want the scales for the Demon king run." Oceana said. "He is the only other boss that is undefeated."

"We will do that together too." Both smiled having plans started. The older listening intently to the younger. They were and odd pair.

"I see why you two are in love with them." Monie said drying her eyes. "They are hope, and courage in velvet gowns."

"They will save Adam." Azura said watching the girls as their eyes lit. A song was started letting the guests know that the dance was starting. They turned to the Orthanous trio. Azura just smiled, shaking his head. "Go," Lantia and Oceana giggled. "But I get the next dance." He called after them.

"I love her, Adam. I wish her all the luck I can muster. She is my last hope." Monie said going to their parents.

That was how the night went on. All slow dances were with one of the Orthanous men, fast songs were the three girls. Until the last song. A special request from someone in the crowd. A slow song that the DJ called the king and queen dance. Sam and Shelly lead on to the floor. Then Tom and Oceana. Monie took her step-uncle. Lantia took her breath turning to Azura. "Shall we?" Lantia held her hand out to her date to a broad grin. "You are after all the Blue King."

"Only if you are my queen for this night." He pulled her into him. "I don't know this song."

"I know it." They walked out to the middle of the floor. "Its a waltz." His hand went to her hip making her shiver. "It's called So Close. It is a Disney princess film from the early 2000's."

"You are a hopeless romantic aren't you." She blushed.

"You could say that. I believe in love at first sight." She was so adorable, sexy and perfect. Not another word was spoken as he turned her round and round on the floor. Azura found himself not wanting it to stop. Lantia was the only one in the room with him. Only to have it shattered by Monie falling between them.

"So close, so close and still far." Lantia sang with a tear in her eye as the song ended. That didn't stop Azura from stepping over his prone sister to take Lantia in his arms again.

"That is how you know she's your love." Oceana sang as she passed them. Azura picked Lantia up spinning her. For joy filled every corner on his being. They didn't even notice the count down through their laughing.

"Tell me that you will stay with me. Let me make love to you."

"Make love _with_ me." Lantia corrected. Cheers rang out as they kissed. It was not like anything they had ever felt before. "Orthanous asked me stay for the announcements." She breathed after someone patted her on the back.

"I don't care about that old man. I only care about you." Azura took her lips again for another kiss. This was longer, hotter and magical. When she could think again they were in a suite in the hotel that was the replica of something she had seen in a movie. Though she couldn't remember what movie. "Love me and I would be your slave."

"You are no Jareth." She laughed as he spun her to the bed. "But yes I do."

"I will love you until I die." They made love until the morning came. As the light came through the windows Lantia logged out of the game leaving Azura alone but happier than he had ever been. He sighed stretching out. He turned on his side to fall asleep smiling.

As soon as Lantia saw the real sun light she started to cry. It was all a dream. The man of her dreams was not in her bed when she woke. That broke her heart. Oceana came into her room. Lantia was talking to the mask as if it was Azura. Oceana reached to hold Lantia as she cried. "I will destroy him if he broke his heart." Oceana growled.

"No. I just found out that I can't live in the real world without him. It is silly. I haven't felt this alive in ages. Yet I feel so guilty about it. I am a horrible sister."

"You had sex with him didn't you?" She nodded. "We will save Adam and you will have Azura all to yourself. In and out of game. I promise you that." That seemed so far away for Lantia. Twenty five levels stood before her. How was she going to get through them with him? He was going to drive her to distraction now that they knew they loved each other.

"Ana?" Tom stood at the door with their parents. The younger sister just shook her head. Tom kissed her forehead before heading into game. "I will go talk to him."

Azura woke to the knock at his door. Putting on a robe he went to open the door. There at the entrance was Kitty Mirth glaring at him with Mystic Flame. Holding her in place with his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?" Panic filled Azura.

"We better talk in the room, Adam." Tom suggested. They came in, Oceana standing in the middle of the room shaking in fury. Adam standing near her. "Go ahead." Tom said sitting in one of the chairs.

"I didn't think that you were an ass Adam." Was all she said. Tears falling, daggers in her eyes.

"What did I do?"

"You had sex with her." He blinked. "She is at home crying right now thinking that she is a horrible person because she let her heart lead last night. She is guilt tripping herself into thinking the greatest thing that has ever happened to her is wrong. You needed to be there to hold her. This is the second time that she has needed to have you while her heart was broken and you are not there. I get that you can't leave here but I can't stand by as you lie to my sister. She is running through reasons why she can't be with you in real life and one is that you don't really love her."

"Take a breath Oceana. I don't want you having an attack." Tom said calmly as she clutched her chest.

"Hold on. She was crying when she woke up?"

"Damn you Adam." The younger Forrest sister Swung and missed Adam falling to her knees. "I have never seen her this happy. I never thought that she would try being selfish for a change. Yet when she woke up this morning she was crying. I didn't want to see her broken hearted but Lanti was shaking with fear that you were just using her, crying because you were not there in her real life, and hating herself for letting herself have a moment in your arms." Adam knelt before the girl. "Lanti deserves to finally be happy. Karma should give something back to her. I thought that was you but she is so sad now. I can't see her like this." Oceana beat against his chest. "I thought she finally had her happy ending."

"I am sorry Oceana. You know I would go to her if I could."

"That is not good enough, Adam. She loves you and it is going to be the death of her."

"What do you want me to do Oceana? Leave her alone? Tell her that she will never get to have me in real life? Break my own heart to tell her that she has to find a man in the real world?" She cried harder. "I love her with all that I am. If I break this off with her I will regret it for the rest of my life. Lantia is the woman that I have dreamed of since I was a teen. I am sorry that she is hurting and feeling alone. I never wanted that."

"What are we going to do? Lantia loves you so much it fills all the spaces that used to be filled with taking care of me. I know that she will hate herself for it and the internship she wants to take. Even if I survive the operation, she will think that she doesn't deserve nice things, friends, a boyfriend that loves her and doesn't use her. Not in her own mind. You have dropped her dreams in her lap and she is panicking."

"Here is what I am suggesting." They looked to Tom. "Power grind her."

"That is what broke her." Oceana glared at him.

"Poor words."

"I think he means train her up as fast as we can. Get her to forty in the next few weeks so that she can take me on." Adam said pulling Oceana to stand.

"I am sure that Monie would help and program some drops for her to gain more XP. Get her bonus XP scrolls. If I put her in a medical coma then she can be with you all the time." Oceana stared at her boyfriend. "Lantia needs some happiness and if the game gives her that than lets let her live here for a while. When Adam wakes up she can come back to reality."

"Only problem with that is that I have never been beaten. Sure I am putting my hopes on her but realistic me knows that she probably die more times than I could handle."

"Another problem is that with the new DLC The Rainbow Legion will not be available. That includes the king." Tom said.

"What?"

"You didn't stay for the announcement." Oceana groaned. "The new DLC is called The Dragon King's Queen. It is a females only quest like the Demon King is more of a male only quest. You are now in a mountain. The players have to make their way up the layers of the mountain to get to you. On every floor there is one of the dragons."

"She is going to have to kill all her friends to get to me?" Azura pulled down his menu putting on his armor. Silvery blue scales and a sapphire crown. "Get my father and sister in here now. I will not let Lantia go through that. It is bad enough that she is going to find out that I am the king but to find out that all the dragons are her only friends and they are all NPC's."

"I just PM-ed them." Tom said pulling Oceana to him. "Calm down, Adam."

"Calm down? Who the hell thought it was a good idea to have the guild as major bosses. It should only be me."

"Adam they are NPC's. They were meant to be bosses. You have humanized them. With that they have befriended someone you think is your only hope." Tom offered. "There will be more than her killing your friends." That was when Monie walked through the door.

"I heard you wanted me."

"What have you done?" Azura growled at his sister. "The Dragon King's Queen."

"Dad warned you to stay for the announcement. We go into stress tests next week." She stood her ground. "That is not the only new quest."

"What is the reward?" His eyes narrowed at his sister.

"The ability to summon all the dragons." Adam punched the wall. That was a huge reward. Nine dragons in a boss fight would make it a cake walk.

"What if Lantia is not the one to defeat me?" Their friends would be forced to be attached to another person. "That would make her lonely."

"Why wouldn't she? She is the only one that is interesting in the quest. She is literally the only one that had bought the presale. Well her and Oceana since they are going to do the run together."

"She knows about it?" He was shocked.

"Not per-say but she wanted to do what the quest calls for. Mom and I designed it before we even knew about her. We thought that it would draw more attention to you. More attention, more chances to set you free. Giving the winner the chance the option of calling the dragons was just the incentive to drum up attention. I am adding something in there now that I know that she is your girlfriend."

"This is the kinda of thing that Lanti would not feel happy about." Oceana spoke up. "Putting her at the center of attention while you give her things will make her hate herself more. Never mind that she is going to destroy the only happiness just to get to the prize."

"What?"

"Apparently Lantia did not react to making love well." Azura said to Monie.

"Tom should I fly out there?"

"No!" All three shouted.

"Okay." She backed away a step.

"Monie she doesn't know that he is Adam." Oceana spoke. Monie slapped her brother's arm.

"You are lying to her as you fuck her!" Monie was now irate.

"I told her the story of Adam but she is in love with Azura. She doesn't know Adam." He sighed sitting on the bed. The pillow still creased as if she had just gotten up. "Adam loves her. Though she thinks it is Azura who does."

"Why are you doing this?"

"She takes my breath away when she takes her deep breath."

"You realize why she does that?" He gave Oceana a look that made her sigh.

"The way that she knows what she wants makes me want her. When she complains that she is not good enough for everything we give her, I want to give her more until she realizes that she deserves it. I never expected her to hate herself so much for something so little."

"Little?" Oceana snapped. "Having sex with her last night was not something little." Her tiny fist clenched at her side. "Gerald didn't so much have sex with her as much as rape her every time. Even that she never cried over. You made her feel like a goddess. Her words not mine. She never expected sex to be that good."

"I would break up with her if I could but I can't stand the thought of her in the real world hating me." That was when she walked in. "I love every inch of her soul. Even the parts that don't think that anyone would help her get her dreams." He didn't see her standing there. "The fact that she was crying turns a knife in my heart. I thought that she wanted it too."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"I am too old for dreams." Azura looked up at her. "Dreams are for children." Azura stood up to the torn voice. Still in the green nighty, hair in the curls, crying.

"Please no." He went to her. "I can't see you cry. I hate myself for this Lantia." She pulled away from him to go to her sister. "All I ask is that you don't go somewhere I can't see you."

"I need time."

Azura walked to the door. "I love you. If you need me PM me." And out of the room bumping into his father. All they could hear was her wails. Sam pulled his son into another room where he fell to his knees and joined her in heart break.

"I can't escape this hell. No matter how many times I have tried. Yet I have to for her." This was the first time that Sam had seen his son fall to pieces. The first time that Adam had hated being trapped in this game. "I thought that she could help me through this nightmare until now."

"Adam, what happened?"

"I made love with her and she left me." It was not the boy that looked to his father but a man lost in this world.

"No, I don't believe it." Sam walked to the door as Shelly walked in. "Stay with him."

"Mom?" Shelly fell her knees to hold her stepson. "Lantia left me."

"I don't know what happened Adam but I doubt that she could do that. You are soul mates. She is your hawk queen."

"She doesn't want to be Mom. We had such a great night. I held her, kissed her, gave myself the chance to love her and she told me that she needs time."

"That doesn't mean that she left you Honey."

"Can't you hear her crying? That is her breaking her own heart so that she doesn't disappoint her family. She left me because she doesn't think of herself. Her duty is to her family and this last week pushed her to the edge it seems. When I made love with her she fell over the edge in to self hate. Oceana told me she was crying when she woke this morning. She was already crying when she entered the room." Azura took a deep breath. "I went to comfort her and she pulled away from me. She went to her sister." Shelly began to rock her stepson. His sister walked in then.

"Monie?"

"She really does hate herself for falling in love with you. It was the hardest thing to see. She knows that you make her happy but she thinks that is not something she is allowed to have. She is betraying the promises that she made her sister. Oceana took her back to the Gull."

"Then I will leave her be." The man stood up. "I never thought that anyone would make me feel like this but if she wants me away from her I will do that."

"That is not she wants." Monie tried but he put up his hand. "You are just as much of a fool as she is." She logged off.

"Honey it will all work out for the best. I know it will hurt for a while." Shelly dried his face. When had he gotten so tall? "What do you need of me?"

"Take care of her. I don't want her to give up on her dreams." He turned from his stepmother to open his menu. "I will love her in some way until the day I die if she doesn't come back to me. I want to see her realize her dreams."

"I promise." Her son returned to the guild hall. "PM colon _Mondaychild_."

"Mom?" Monie asked. Sam entered the room. Adam was gone. His wife wore her determined face. Blue hard eyes. Lips in a thin line.

"We need to get these two back together. Step up the stress test. Adam has to come home. If only to give Lantia some peace that he is real."

"On it Mom." Monie was gone.

"Shell?"

"Your son has found his other half of his soul. I will be damned if I let them fuck this up because they think it is their duty." Sam knew better than to stand in his wife's way. "That girl has had it rough all her life. Adam has been trapped. I have no doubt that once they are in the real world that they will see things differently."

"I will be right there with you."

"You better because I am paying for her to go to school. We are going to give her a job. If I have to I will move the whole damn family out here just so that I never have to hear them cry like that again." Sam laughed at his wife. "I could hear her. She was so angry with herself. Adam is hurting so much. All he wanted was her happiness."

"I know. I could see that when she sat on his lap at Christmas. When I saw them leaving all kisses and smiles I thought that she was allowing herself to be happy."

"If she is not the one for him I will be a monkey's uncle." Then the Orthanous' logged out.

Back at the Gray Gull Lantia fell on her bed. "Does this mean that you are leaving the game?" Her sister asked.

"No. I just need to train more before we hit up the dragon king. Will you help me? I don't think that I can ask the Rainbow Legion now." As if on cue Ob, Indie and Goldie burst into her room. Ob was the first to her.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked. Anger filled his black eyes. Possessiveness made him grip her upper arms tightly.

"Ob-"

"Lantia, I need to know if that idiot hurt you. Please tell me." His voice was shaky. She took a deep breath to the frustration to Oceana. She was going to lie to her friends. Especially to Adam's love rival. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed.

"No. I broke it off with him. I need to focus on training." She forced a smile. Ob relaxed laying his head in her lap. "Oceana and I were going to start making plans."

"You are lying to us." Goldie snapped leaving. Indie turned to Lantia as if he was a hurt puppy.

"What really happened last night? Azura looked as if you had torn out his heart and spit on it. I have never seen him like this."

"We made love last night. Then I broke up with him this morning." Ob held her tighter.

"What?"

"I don't think that I had handle the intense relationship that we are having. I love him with my whole soul and that scares me. When I woke this morning and I realized that it wasn't real I convinced myself that this was the best." Ob pulled back to look up at her. Adam's love for her filling his AI. Adam had given it to Ob thinking that the stoic man would be able to hold it with no signs. That failed.

"Love is supposed to be intense. You are supposed to love with your whole self so that you can find the real you. Azura knows this. Back when he was a small child Shelly would fill him full of romance. As a teen he pushed that back. Then he met you." Indie was in tears now. "You became his fairy princess. Do you know how you have hurt him?" Indie couldn't stand there anymore.

"I can't be a princess. I am a commoner with a family to take care of." She said to the empty space where Indie had stood. Oceana didn't take kindly to that. She slapped her sister. "Oceana?"

"You don't have to take so much on yourself. You are not my mother. You don't need to work yourself to death. We have money, and Tom. He will take care of me. I will do the operation. Then I will be a normal girl."

"There is no guarantees that this will work. That is what Lantia is worried about." Ob said. "I understand why she did it now."

"At least one of us does." Oceana said.

"If you die, Oceana, it will destroy your sister. You are the center of her life. Now Azura is trying to get in that center. If she can't save Adam she thinks that she will lose him and the Legion. She is pushing us all away so that she doesn't hurt when all things go wrong." Ob watched her hands cover her face. "I am right, aren't I?" He pulled down her hands to look her in her watering eyes. "I don't care how this is going to work out. I will be here for you. Just call me and I will drop everything including the new DLC for you."

"I can't let you do that. I can't see you hurt because of me, Ob." He just smiled. A real smile.

"I will never feel pain from you calling me. You are so much more than just a student to me. You are my best friend." She hugged the much larger man. At least part of Adam would be able to be with her. "Now why don't you change. You know how I feel about dresses. I really don't think that your sexy nighty will do any better." She blushed.

"Where are you thinking of taking her?"

"Akane." It was an area known for its cherry trees, ghosts and fox demons. It was the area to hunt for level twenty and higher.

"She is five levels short for that area."

"I have faith. I have my glaive. I will be okay with anything that Ob suggests." Lantia opened her wardrobe. It was full now. Greens, reds, teals, blues and aqua dresses and armors hung on the bar. She gasped. Oceana pulled one down seeing the note and quickly placing it back.

"There is one for every birthday that he has missed." Oceana held up a red and gold gown that said Happy first birthday. Ob moved to Lantia, only to see her punch the closet.

"I told him not to do this. Why doesn't he listen to me?"

"Because he is making up for not having you in his life." Oceana said what was in Ob's mind.

"He is a fool." Lantia said softly. She fingered a red set of armor. Red thick leather with a teal rose on one breast and a blue dragon on the other. The tank top under it was a shiny gold silk. "Would you mind if I wore this Ob."

"Never. As much as I care about you I am not foolish enough to think that I can replace the other half of your soul." She gave him a small sad smile. Ob decided in that moment that he hated that specific smile. Though he didn't know if it was Adam's views or his own. "I will get Jenny to make us a packed lunch while you shower and change." He kissed her forehead. "Don't take too long."

"Thank you for understanding Ob." Without another Ob left closing the door behind him. "He looked like Azura just now." Her sister just shrugged.

By the time that Ob had obtained his calm cool exterior he was down stairs. Goldie was talking to Jenny. Indie was glaring at Azura at the front doors. Azura looked up at the warrior. "Okay she is not going to push us away completely. Thank you Ob." Then he turned to leave. Ob held back the urge to hit their king.

"Azura if she goes back to you and you make her cry I will tell her the truth about her Rainbow Legion. All of it."

"That is fair my friend." Their bloodshot king left then. Indie trailing behind him demanding to know why he wasn't going to go to her. "Because she asked for time. I want to give her everything she wants." Was the reply Indie got.

"This is stupid." Indie cried.

"He is right Ob." Goldie said more to the counter she was staring at than the warrior. "Azura showed her his soul. Put her at the center of his empty being. Why is she pushing away?"

"She doesn't have room at the her center for two people let alone the whole Legion he was trying to put there. Let's just give her the time she asked Azura for."

"Okay. If you need me just message me." Goldie looked up at Jenny. "Pack them all her favorite foods. Make some ice cream too if you can. I think that she is going to need it." Goldie left the bag of gold. "Keep her alive, Ob. He is going to hate himself if she dies some more."

"Trust me I know. I have his love." Goldie realized it made sense. Who else would be strong enough to hold it.

"I have a basket fully packed for a picnic. Do you want me to put it in there?"

"Sure. While you are at it can you give me a beer. I am going to need it." The woman smiled. "They are going to drive me crazy."

"Welcome to my world." Oceana sat next to the warrior. "You need to explain to me what the Dragon's Inn Guild is. I know that Azura is Adam and he is your king but did you mean when you said that you have his love?"

"You can't tell your sister. It is for her to find out from Adam." The girl agreed. "You know the story of how Adam became to Azura. Once it was realized that he had to respawn to get out of the game quests were put in place to get players to attempt to kill the dragon. While his family waited Diem, one of the programmers at OE decided that he needed company. She created Goldie first. A female companion to help him with his needs. That didn't take. He some how, no one knows how, but Goldie became the embodiment of hope. Diem then created me."

"You got his love of my sister."

"Not until this morning. For five years I have sat empty just going through my programming. Then this morning she broke his heart. Azura couldn't handle it. So I was given his greatest burden. The love that destroyed everything he had left."

"What did the others get?"

"Moon came next. She got his gravity. He was pushing people away then. No PC's or his family was allowed to see him other than the monster that he had become." Oceana could understand that. Lero got his healing nature. Vert got his greed. Sun his sense of adventure. Yuki got his free spirit. Indie was the last to come to the guild."

"Indie got his child like nature."

"Though he now has Adam's sexuality. I think that is why Indie is suddenly thinking about having Lantia naked all the time."

"So what did that leave him?"

"A cold hearted young man that was always alone. Then last April Indie brought your sister to him as a pet. The romance that his stepmother instilled in him came to the surface. Even back then when she had problems killing rabbits he was taken with her. When she broke up with Gerald, Adam let himself fall for her."

"What did you guys do to him? Gerald I mean." Oceana asked. She had known something happened but not what. The call was too cryptic.

"The Dragon King was very angry when Gerald said that he was going to rape her. We kept him in the cave for hours beating him to the edge of death, healing him only to repeat the beating." That would explain why there was only one call then silence from him. "He hasn't so much as looked at her has he?"

"We got a call. Lantia refused to answer it. All Gerald said to me was sorry. That was the day after. Do you know why Azura left her on the mountain?"

"No one knows why. He keeps that close to his chest. One of the secrets he hides in his soul. I know that her calling for him cracked his mask. Light shone into his darken soul. Some of his hope returned. That was what brought us to train her so hard. Then you had your attack and he saw another side of her. The side that which told him that you would always fill her heart. He didn't blame you. It was her choice and he respected that."

"I am sorry that I asked her to play this game but at the same time I wouldn't have seen her truly smile. Holding that stupid little screen showing my heart beat. I saw the hurt and joy in his eyes. She was happy. Then a the Ball I thought she forgot herself. They were amazing. Best couple there. Then this morning she screamed. I found her holding the mask crying. She kept whispering that she wasn't allowed to love him. Reality would always get in her way of happiness. It broke my heart. Two hours she cried in my arms before she was dry." Oceana teared up. "If this was her reality she would be happy. She and Adam could be happy forever."

"You know that she would never give up on her real life for anyone. Not me. Not Adam. Not Azura. If you were trapped here she would sell her soul to get you back. You are her only thought. That is what Azura loves most. Her love for her family." Ob said seeing her walk down the stairs. "The fact that he had to separate all his feeling again this morning told me that he was truly hurt. I can feel him blaming himself for pushing too hard. I can't blame him. This love is so strong I don't know what hit me. Looking at her now in the armor he designed for her I feel it pulling at me. She is gorgeous. I am not sure if I can hold it but I am the strongest one. I have to."

"I will try to help you Ob. This shouldn't have happened. We have to focus on training her. Remember the goal is level forty." Ob smiled at the tiny girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"You." Oceana said. "You are fifteen now. If everything goes well we should have you eighteen by the time Tom comes to get us for supper." Jenny brought them the basket. "Thanks Jenny. We will bring it back before nightfall." Oceana headed out of the inn. Lantia had her hand on the basket when Ob took it gentle from her. "Come on we have to get there fast."

They were being watched from the alley. "Keep an eye are her. Keep her from getting lost. Don't let her see you though. If you have to get Ob back to her. Whatever you do don't let her die." Azura said watching her painful smile as she walked with her sister.

"So you want me to stalk her. For how long? Until she makes it to the Dragon King."

"Wear your black armor. I don't want her to know that her Legion is following her."

"Not a problem. I have maxed stealth." Then Vert was gone. Azura returned to his room at the inn. Now all that was left was the waiting game.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Oceana was shocked to see her sister fighting ghosts. Level sixteen came and went. When Tom game to get the girls Lantia was level nineteen. She sat on the picnic blanket trying to balancing her points. "Tom great." He sat next to her. "I have twenty points. Since I should balance the cleric side where should I put all my points?"

"That is a good question. Do you want to be a party or solo cleric?"

"I think that she would be party." Oceana said sitting on Tom's lap. "Once she hits forty everyone is going to want to part with her. Even more after we rescue Adam."

"You two are still doing that?" Tom asked looking to Oceana.

"I said that I would so I am going to. The Dragon King is a party quest?" Lantia said flatly as she put more points in her group heal spells.

"Yes." Ob sat beside Lantia. Not close enough to make her upset but close enough he could still touch her. "Your glaive skills are up as well. So tomorrow we can go do the cleric quests." She smiled widely. "What time can you guys be online?"

"Eight until noon. I have to pack. I leave Friday." Lantia said excitedly. "I honestly thought that after this morning with Azura that Sam would say that I wasn't allowed to come."

"Sam is more like Azura than you know. Both are stubborn to a fault but they have to help everyone. Besides you have won Shelly over. Which reminds me. The tickets have been delivered this afternoon and Shelly transferred the moving allowance to you. Monie is taking you to shopping as soon as you get off the plane."

"What is New Bern like?" She asked as she closed her menu. She wasn't scared for herself she was scared that Oceana might have an attack. Lantia has never been away from home.

"The town is not big at all. One of the old fashion town where everyone knows everyone's name. Not modern at all either. OE is in a red brick building. Main street still has all the family owned shops. I think that is why Shelly and Sam moved there."

"Sounds like the place for you." Oceana said. All noticed the sadness in her tone. "It is only for a week. Then I will be out there."

"Only a week until the operation?"

"Yeah." Tom said smiling. Then nothing is going to stop Ana from taking over the world." He joked.

"Don't give away my plans to these unworthy peasants." Oceana pulled away from Tom, spinning to glare at him. He just smiled.

"Peasant? You older sister is a peasant?" Lantia faked insulted. "I feel that I should be at least a war leader. I have been taking care of you for most of your life. I have even saved it a time or two."

"Fine. You can be a war leader." Oceana caved. "You betray me I will behead you."

"Yes my Empress. I live to serve you." That was when Oceana's beeper went off. "Looks like it is time to go. Tom take her out. I will be right behind you." They were gone. "Thank you Ob for today. I will be back here tomorrow." She kissed his cheek. "You too Vert." The thief fell out of the tree that he was in.

"How did you know he was there?" The warrior's eyes narrowed.

"Who else was Azura going to send to watch over me? Azura sent you and Indie to watch over me in the mountains. If he didn't want me to know that he sent someone to keep me safe then he would send the guild thief." She smiled feeling so smart. "I don't mind. At least he is wishing for my safety while I am being stupid."

"If you know that you are being stupid why are you doing this?" Ob asked in a whisper.

"Because I can't handle it. None of it. The guild. Azura's generous nature. His love of me. The hope I know he feels now that I want to rescue Adam. My own love for him. How happy he makes me. The thought of failing him like everyone else has." Deep breath. "I came to this game thinking I wasn't going to like it but Oceana had asked and I am weak against her. Then she pulled away from me. I was alone before I asked Indie for directions. In three short months I gained a second family. That alone scared me. Then I started having feelings for Azura. Christmas came. You guys did something that I never thought that I would ever see. You gave me freedom. Freedom from the chains of family. I can never repay that."

"We are not asking you to." Vert groaned rubbing his neck.

"That is what scares me the most. You are asking nothing from me. Everyone wants something from me. Yet you nine don't."

"I am sorry that we scare you Crim. I will try to be more demanding tomorrow to make you more comfortable." She laughed. "That is the girl I know."

"Yeah well don't tell him any of this please. I need to work this all out on my own. The two weeks with the Orthanous should be time enough for me to find the new me." Ob nodded. "You are the best friend a girl could have Ob."

"Back at you. Now go before they start to worry." She logged off. Ob turned to their king at the tree. "I don't know if I can take this. You love her so deeply. I can't take seeing her scared of something so simple as love."

"Loving her is anything but simple." Looking down at the basket Azura say that she had eaten everything but the blueberries. "She takes hold of your heart to pull you into herself." Azura packed the rest up. "Thank you for today my friend. Please continue looking after her."

"I think that she expects that you will stalk her." Vert said. "When she was fighting alone I heard her mumble something about how you were never where she wanted and that you didn't listen to her. Yet you were willing to back off at the point she needed you the most. I had never seen a woman for filled with self hate. She quickly moved past all the creatures that were the right lever for her to try and kill the level twenty golems. It was like she had a death wish."

"Maybe I will come with you tomorrow. I want to hear her talking to herself. Maybe then I can understand."

"Do it and I will out you." Ob said. "Remember what I told you."

"Okay Ob. I will stay away. I will give her the two weeks."

That was the last time that Azura would talk to Ob on the topic. Lantia continued her training until Friday. When she logged in to the messenger, from New Bern the few days later, Azura fought the urge to talk to her. She was the one to make first contact After a week alone. Just a simple message. _"I made it. I am safe. My room is set."_ For that he was grateful.

His reply was just as simple. "_I am glad. Please try to enjoy yourself."_ On the other end of that message Lantia smiled kissing the cell phone sized message pad. The hardest thing she had ever done was breaking it off with Azura. The most amazing feeling was that he was still willing to talk to her.

_"I know that I said I needed time but can we still talk?"_ She typed back. Lantia didn't trust her voice.

"_We can do whatever you feel comfortable with."_ Came the reply in text as well. "_What do you wish to talk about?"_

_ "I am going out with Monie tomorrow to do some clothes shopping for the job." _Lantia put off her real question. She had seen his room. She had found the water colors of her when she was fifteen. How did he know what she looked like? Who was Adam really?

_ "Monie has a good eye. She will know what looks good on you."_

_ "I was thinking of asking her to show me Adam. Would you mind?"_ That was the question. Azura didn't know what he looked like on the outside any more.

"_No. I don't mind. I am a little scared though."_

_ "Why is that, Azura?"_

_ "He is going to look like hell. Five years in a coma. I can't imagine that he will look anything like his old self."_ That was true.

"I want to see with my own eyes." She had time to think over things on the plan. Something snapped in her mind. The way that Azura talked about Adam it wasn't like he was a friend. It was more like he was the subject. When he spoke of the claw crushing Adam Azura rubbed his chest as it still hurt. The way he was with Adam's family spoke volumes of the bond he shared with them. If she saw the man in person she would know the truth.

"_May I wake you in the morning?"_ She looked back to the screen.

"_I will leave the messenger on for you."_ Lantia said laying it next to her head on the pillow. "_I would like to see you tomorrow."_ Azura fell to his bed looking at that text. She wanted to see him._ "I am supposed to be up with Monie at nine, but I think I can handle breakfast."_

_ "I would like nothing more than to have breakfast with you, Lantia. Where and when would you like to meet?" _As he typed that he worried that it sounded to needy.

"_Please wake me at six. I will meet you in the game shortly after that. As to where. There is an inn in Akane where I am training. Would it be alright to meet me there?"_

"I would more the stars to be there for you." Azura touched the text. "_I shall be there before I wake you, then."_

_ "Sounds like a plan."_ What else could she say?

"_You should try to sleep, Lantia. I don't want you to suffer from jet lag when you go out to shop with Monie."_

_ "I will say good night, Azura."_

_ "Sweet dreams."_ He was still up staring at the text. She wanted to see him. Have breakfast with him. His heart wished to be released from it's cage. Ob would know what was happening any moment. He sighed. Moments later there was a knock on the door. "Come in Ob." The big man came in to see text floating in thin air. Adam lay half off his bed waiting for the threats.

"She asked to see you on neutral ground." Ob said. Goldie who was now standing next to the warrior saw the text.

"I don't know what to do let alone what to wear." Their king moaned. "Goldie pick something for me. I want to wear something that she likes me in."

"How did you know I was here too?"

"I hoped she wants to talk about us. Then she made me love her more by asking for something of me. That is you two." He sat up. "You two hold my two most important emotions. She pulls them out of me." Goldie sat next to him. "You guys know how long I have waited for someone. Now that I found her and lost her, I am torn about what to do about this request."

"You are going to go." Goldie moved to the wardrobe. "She likes the military look but your formals are too formal. I will go talk to Linda and be back." The woman left.

"Go ahead say something."

"I can't." Adam looked at him suspiciously. "I see it written here. She took less time than she said to talk to you. I am frozen by the fear that she is going to finish this. Whatever this is that you have. Your love hopes for something that might never happen. All I can suggest is that you take it slow. Let her make all the moves. You have shattered her safe little world. Now she has to let you know if she wants you to catch her." Adam fell back on his bed. "Slow Adam. Be there for her."

"Thank you my friend. I am sorry I have put so much on you." Ob said nothing to that just left. Adam forced himself to fall asleep. Goldie was standing over him at five, not a wink even had. On the edge of his bed lay a version of a British uniform. The shoulders were a very deep blue that faded down to a black. Over the heart was a rose in red embroidery. With it black slacks with the same blue to black strip on the sides. Why were there roses when it came to Lantia?

"Go take a shower." Azura was not a morning person so he liked when someone told him what to do. When he came back in his robe she held out coffee to him. "Drink it." He smirked at her. "After the coffee dress and get the hell out of here."

"Are you sure that she will like this? It is kinda in her face."

"Adam, just get dressed. I need to go to bed." He kicked a bag on the floor. "That is right. Take the bag. Tell her that I sent it." Adam got dressed taking the bag to the main floor. Lero was already up.

"Good morning."

"Good luck my lord." The man said leaving the fire for the rooms up stairs. "We need her as much as she needs us." Adam nodded.

Once Adam exited the inn he was Azura. He need to think of a way to wake her. He wanted to do it gently but at the same time it might just be text that she the portable messenger to. How would he wake her if he was there? A kiss. How would he wake her without scaring her away? When he got to the inn she was already there. Sitting by window half drank coffee in front of her. He was kinda disappointed.

"Good morning." She turned to him, bags under her eyes. She was wearing her level fifteen armor. On her she looked like a red biker chick. "You didn't sleep did you?"

"I tried." Gods he looked so handsome. How did he know how to dress? "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really." He dropped the bag at her feet.

"You know my reason. What was yours?" She smiled.

"You." She put down her coffee. "I was worried that you might not be able to sleep at Shelly's. Plus jet lag isn't fun." She gave him a slight nod. "Goldie sent this along for you. I don't know what it is. She asked me to give it to you." A waitress came to their table. "Have you ordered?"

"No, I just got here." She said putting the bag in her inventory. It was a long sleeve woolen teal dress with ankle boots. "I will just have an everything omelet." The waitress smiled. "I will be right back."

"I will take one as well. Plus an Americano." The NPC waitress left. His coffee was just getting to the table when he saw Lantia walk back up to the table in a teal gown. The black waist cincher was edged with roses. "That looks very pretty on you."

"Thank you. It is the one for my fifteenth birthday." But he knew that.

"The note from Goldie reminded me that you like seeing me in dresses." She said flatly.

"I like you in almost everything I have seen you in. I am not picky about your clothing. As long as you like it I am happy." He took a sip of his coffee fighting the urge to reach across the table to kiss the day lights out of her.

"I missed that look." She smiled. Azura blinked. "You look like you are dying in a desert and I hold water." He smiled. That was kinda how he was feeling except he didn't want her to want to give him the water. It would break him more if she left him again. "It speaks to the feelings in your heart."

"I am sorry if it is causing you problems."

"Problems?" She frowned standing she came around the table to him. Grabbing his wool coat in her hand she hauled him up to her. "I like kissing you Azura." Her lips found his easily. It was all he could do to only have his hands in her hair. He pulled her across his lap to kiss her soundly. Only to get a giggle.

"I have missed you, Lantia."

"How could you? You have been stalking me."

"Only that first day. Other wise I have stayed in my room waiting for you. Hoping that Ob would bring you through my door."

"I am sorry. I don't want to involve the Legion yet. This is for us to deal with." With that she moved back to her seat. The waitress came back with their food. "I know that nine months is a long time to be friends but I feel that we moved too fast from friends to lovers. No matter how much I wanted or enjoyed it I felt alone in the morning. I am not used to that and it scared me."

"I never wanted that Lantia. If you give us another chance we can keep it at a pace you set." He reached across the table to take her hand. "Though I think that kiss is asking for something else." He teased. She blushed.

"You have no idea how much I enjoyed our night together. I have never been in a game where I ever wanted to do that. Though there was a guy in the beta. Before I signed out he kissed me." Just like you do. Lantia's mind called to him. She picked a mushroom off the top of the omelet. "It is something to say about the programmers at OE. This place is so realistic that I forgot I was in a game with the man that I love."

"You still love me?"

"I can't shut that off you know. It is not a light switch." He nodded at her slight anger. "Azura I have decided that I am going to see Adam." He put down his fork. "I know what he won't be anything like how you remember but I need something cleared in my mind."

"Of what?"

"Just something that is nagging in the back of my mind." She took a bite of omelet. It was now or never. "Tell me your sister eats breakfast."

"I don't have a sister." Azura held his shock at the question. Did she figure it out? If she didn't then when she went to see him in reality. Part of him was happy that she was going to know the truth. The part feared how she would react when she really knew the truth.

"Sorry I was thinking about Monie." That was a good recovery. She thought taking another bit of her food. Why was he lying to her? This was so frustrating to her.

"I don't know if she does." They didn't say anything until she was full.

"I have the new portable system." She looked him in the eyes. I would like to talk to you more, Azura when you can. The new DLC is going to cause you some heavy work. For Shelly and Monie I hope they get their wish. I hope someone defeats the Dragon King."

"I can only think of one pair that could do it." She nodded. "Ob may not be able to fulfill his promise to you since we will busy with the run."

"I never expected him to be able to. Oceana have plans to get me to level forty before her birthday. I will be soloing this week while she is busy with Tom. By the end of next week we will know if her heart is strong enough to come back."

"I hope you will see that she will be fine. I have faith that your sister will be. Are your parents coming with her?"

"Yeah. I am not allowed to do anything according to your father." Again? Was she trying to catch him. "Only to game with you and be there with my sister in day. It will push back the forty-eight hours that I have with him. I like your parents so I don't mind. I promised so I must fulfill it."

"My Father doesn't work for OE. He is a garbage man. And before you confuse yourself more, my mother died of cancer when I was four. Dad raised me alone. Though I was friends with Adam's family. They were not my family. Once we get Adam out of this hell maybe I will introduce you to my father." She glared at him. "Why do you think that I am Adam?"

"No reason. He is just on my mind a lot of late. I am leveling so fast I think that during the week and Valentine's day that Oceana and I will be able to free him."

"That would be the greatest gift ever." She grinned widely. "If you make it the day before I will take you for a dinner you will never forget." Lantia blushed again. "As a thank you." Lantia's alarm went off. "Say hi to Monie for me."

"Azura would you let me kiss you again?"

"I will never be against such a gorgeous woman's lips on mine." He smirked. Standing together. "Especially not yours."

"I do love you Azura. No matter what happens in the future." Then she was gone. Before even giving him a good bye kiss.

"Well shit." He said sitting down. Suddenly she was there again.

"Sorry hit the wrong button." This time she moaned into the kiss. He didn't want to stop. She back up to the table where he placed her to sit. She thrust her hips into his groin causing him to groan. Her dress was pushed and pulled up her legs so the would wrap around him. But her alarm sounded again. "As much as I want this to continue I have to go meet Monie."

"I sorry. You did say that you wanted to go slow. I will refrain from molesting you in the future."

"Don't be sorry. If I didn't have to meet up with Monie I would have let you take me right here and now." Azura kissed her hard again to get a giggle. "Are you saying I should ditch Monie?"

"Yes. You should stay here with me. Let me take you home and repeat the other night."

"Azura!" Azura groaned, pulling Lantia's dress down.

"Speak of the devil." Monie blushed pushing him away from the girl. "Good morning, Monie."

"Very good by the looks of it." She slapped his arm. "This is a public place. You should know better." She stood between the lovers. "I came here to talk about what styles Linda made Lantia to find you guys at second base."

"That wasn't second. I was almost there though." Lantia laughed at that. "As for style." He looked back to Lantia. "Something scoop neck with hints of white and teal."

Lantia frowned at him. "You did see it."

"My sneak peak." He winked at her. Lantia came around Monie. "It pleased me a great deal."

"You are a pervert." She joked hitting him gently. "I should go." She gave him a chaste kiss. "We will talk about this later."

"As my Lady commands." Azura bowed to Lantia which rewarded him with a sad smile. Yes he hated that smile.

"Okay Monie I am coming out now." Lantia was the first to leave.

"God damn it, Adam. What were you thinking?" Monie pushed him into a chair.

"She knows, Monie."

"She knows?" The girl's eyes widened. "How?"

"I don't know. She was hinting at it over breakfast." He sighed running his hand through his hair.

"What do you want to do about this?"

"Take her to see me. I have never lied to her. I told her what Dad did before OE and that my mom was dead. I just haven't told her that Shelly is my stepmother or that she is your mom. Once she sees me it will all fall into place for her and she can decide what she wants to do."

"This could go very badly for you."

"I know."

"Are you scared?"

"Beyond anything." He sighed.

That very afternoon Lantia stood on the outside of his room. Glass walls surrounded the small bed. The man that lay on it barely fit it. His blonde hair and feet dangled off the edge. The heart monitor beeping out that all too familiar rhythm. IV bags hung from polls all round him. This was not what she expected. Though she wasn't sure what she was.

"Lantia, you are safe to go in." In the white suit she entered the room gingerly.

"Adam?" The heart beat flickered. "It is Lantia. I don't know if you can hear me." It skipped again. She stepped even closer to him. She felt something fall down her face when she saw his face. "It is you. My Beast."

"Lantia?" Monie's voice came over the intercom.

"Adam, I know the truth now. You are not going to stop me. I am going to rescue you, my love." She kissed his lips while holding his hand. "I love you. Please wake up right now." She cried. The monitor started beeping faster. "Adam?"

"Shit he is going in to arrest."

"No you are fucking not." She punched his chest. It went back to normal. Everyone in the booth froze. "You are an asshole Adam. You could have told me the truth. You could have told me that you were here. I would have worked harder." Everyone in the booth stared. Hearing her words made Monie burst into tears. His hand clenched on hers. Even like this she still loved him. "Asshole Adam." She said smiling. "Just wait for me. I will come for you. I love you." She kissed him again harder this time. "Monie please take me home. I have something that needs to be done in game."

"You have to kill him in dragon form."

"And for that I have to be at least fifteen more levels." There was more panic in the booth.

"Lanti!" From his screen she could hear her sister. How was that even the case? "Lanti help me."

"Speaker." The computer sprang to life. "Oceana?"

"It hurts." Her voice was weak.

"What is going on? Are you having an attack?"

"No we decided to test run to see if we could take the Demon King." Lantia could hear the pain she was in. Her voice was barely a rasp. "My hit points are on the negative side." Lantia turned to Monie who was on the phone with half a dozen others. "He is hurting me."

"I will be right there Oceana. Just wait for me." She turned to the man on the bed. "Adam you better go help her right now. I will meet you there when I get in." Lantia rushed to the next room where there was another system. She laid on the bed after logging in.

She was standing in Akane. The other side of the world from Hades. She town scrolled to the guild to find it empty. PM-ing Azura she got nothing. Ob was next. "Damn Ob!"

"I am here." He appeared behind her in all his armor. "What happened to Azura is happening to Oceana. I need to get to the Demon King's palace." Taking her arm they ran to the portal.

"That was where Moon and Goldie went."

"Where is Azura?"

"He dropped suddenly. Lero is looking over him."

"What happened?" Why was this happening to her? Who does she help first?

"He said your name looking at the sky. I saw him touch his lips then pass out." God it was her fault Adam was in danger. Lantia stopped moving. They are hurting because of her.

"I kissed him in the real world." Ob turned down to her. The portal came to life. In a blink they were facing Goldie. She stood in front of a personal portal that seemed to be linked to the Demon King's thrown room. The king was fighting Moon. "I'm going in." Goldie held her back as the demon king impaled Moon through her chest. "Moon!" She screamed. Goldie closed the portal. "Open it again."

"The demon is even faster than the Dragon king. Moon was the fastest of the guild if she couldn't do it you will not be able to."

"Fine. If I can't I am going to rip out Adam's heart. I don't care if he is hurt. I need to get his scales. Then I will get my sister."

"Lantia-"

"Goldie she knows." Ob said.

"Damn right I know. I will not let him forget that either."

"Lantia you-"

"No, don't just don't." She was in full blow tears again. "I told Adam to go to her but because I kissed him in real life Azura collapsed. Now that he is prone I will force him to respawn so that he can help me save my sister."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Azura lay on the bed. All the Legion was around him as if mourning the death of their king. Lero sat on the bed casting spell after spell on him. Nothing was working. "Someone tell me what happened in detail. This is not working."

"I found him in the real world." They all turned to her. "It's my fault."

"I doubt that, my lady." Lero said. "He is just in shock." Ob placed a gentle hand on her back moving her to the bed.

"Lantia. I know that he loves you. If you talk to him he will wake up." Ob said at her knees. "I know that you two are linked on some level in the game as well as in real life which is why he was shocked in to this torpor. If you let him know that you are here in game he will wake up I know it."

"Ob it hurts."

"I know." He placed her hands over Azura's heart as well as his own. "Our heart beats are in time with yours. Once you wake him there will only be your two hearts." She didn't know what that meant. "Everyone out."

"Not Goldie and you Ob. I need you guys here." She said turning to the man she loved. "Azura, I know you can hear me clearly now. I have come back to game from seeing your body to find you out cold. What is up with that?" She took his hand. "Feel me in your hand. Smell the perfume in my hair. Taste my lips on yours." She kissed him. "It tastes salty." She smiled. "That is because you are making me cry again. I didn't know that you would be like this if I saw you in real life. I would never have gone. I need to be feel you. I need to hear your voice whispering to me. I want to see you grinning like the devil. I want to taste your need for me on your lips. Please wake up." She kissed him again. Chaste. "I love you beast and all."

Lantia gasped when she heard the groan. "I love you too." She pulled him up so that she could hug him. "Thank you my darling. I have a feeling that you saved my life."

"You are so stupid." She moaned. He pushed her away to see her face. "All I did was kiss you and your heart stopped. I had to start it again."

"I know. It hurt as much as the dragon." She put her hands on her face. "Lantia please don't hide from me. You know everything about me. Let me see all of you." He gently pulled her hands down. "You are beautiful."

"So are you Adam." He slide a hand to cup her face. She began to sob again. "I have to leave you now to Lero."

"Why is that my love?"

"Oceana is like you now. She is trapped in the game. I can't save her as I am. I have to level so that I can get in the DLC."

"I think you should think about your sister before you think about me."

"I am." She stiffened closing her eyes. There was not breath. "I need to kill you to get your scales so that I will be fast enough to win my sister back. If I become queen then so be it."

"Lantia you can't be thinking about that now." She pulled away. Her hand still in his.

"Just don't let anyone kill you. I swore that I would bring you home and I am going to do it."

"I will wait for you. I promise that I won't take it easy on you either."

"What would be the fun in that?" Then she was gone from game. Goldie fell against the stoic Ob. Adam had taken back his feeling from them.

"Thank you for holding them for so long." The king rose from his bed. "Now we set her up with everything she is going to need to kill the demon."

Lantia looked over to the man in the next room. "Lantia?" Monie stood over her.

"We were too late." Monie gasped. "Can you take me to a meeting with your parents? I need to tell them my plan before Tom gets here with my sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes then I want to meet Adam's guild." Lantia was a little wobbly as she walked out of the room. That wouldn't do. She was going to be strong. "No more crying. I can't change them back if I can't see." She said stepping into the elevator. Walking straight for Sam's office people moved out of her way.

"I will go get Mom." Monie said taking a turn. Lantia took her deep breath before knocking on the CEO's door.

"Come in." Sam seemed to be in a conference with people Lantia knew as the head programmers. "God Lantia I was looking for you. I just go word."

"Good so you know." The programmers back away from the desk where they were huddled. "That makes this easier."

"Tom will probably bring them here."

"Before that happens I need to be in the game. Some how that I will not wake up at the timer. I am going to grind until I get to forty. Once I have the scales I will go get my sister."

"Monie and Diem," An Asian woman smiled. "Can set that up for you. How long do you want?"

"If I don't have one of them out by the end of February pull me out. I will take a breather and then go back in. I will settle for nothing less then both of them. Oceana is my sister but I also love your son. I will not leave either of them in there to continue to suffer."

"What else do you need from us?"

"Ob, Goldie and Indie. Ob has been training me. Goldie can teach me the crafts I need. Indie will keep my spirits up if I start to lose hope."

"I will strip them from the DLC by the end of today." Diem said moving to the door.

"What?" She looked back at the woman.

"Go with her. She is Goldie and Ob's mother." Monie said. "You could say that she is the godmother of the Rainbow Legion."

"What is that?" Diem asked.

"Adam's guild." Lantia said joining her at the door. The woman smiled.

"I guess they would be. Come on I will introduce you to the Legion." Fear, excitement and love filled Lantia. In her office there were stack on top of stacks of computers. Each one lit with a different color. At the top a simple black and whit label with their names. Lantia walked to them.

Ob's tower was black light. It beeped and hummed. Goldie was yellow. Indie a light purple. "They are all NPC's." She said falling in front of Ob's tower. It's as tall as he is in game. "All my friends are fake." Lantia couldn't believe it they were so real. "Diem, you must be a god like programmer. Ob claims to love me. Goldie is my best friends. They are so life like I thought them other players." Lantia held the frames of her two closest friends. "Why did they have to me AI?"

"Do you still want them to help you?"

"No. I will do it alone. What should I be hunting?" As Diem went over the list Lantia sent it to Adam. First the Kitsune in Akane. The pixies in the Great Tree. Then the Kappa of the River Valley. "And I can do all this solo?"

"I don't see why not. If Ob was training you there is nothing more that you need to know." Lantia stood up. "I want you to head to Maronville. There is a house that over looks the lake across from the Gull. I will add the key to you inventory. If you need to get away go there. It is my house. That is where I test things. There is money, ores and ingredients. You should start that all soon."

"I will be fine."

"No you won't." Monie stood at the door. "It is hell in there when that is all you know. If you aren't going to take the guild with you then at least let us help you from the outside."

"I have to do this alone."

"Damn it Lantia. You are going to be taking all our hopes with you. At lease let me give you something tangible."

"You gave me your brother. What else could I ask for? He has given me so much. I will use that to save him from his nightmare." Monie started to tear up. "I have all I need in Maronville. Just put all your energy into finishing the DLC. When you are done send it to me."

"Fine but know this. If you break his heart I will tear down the world." Lantia smiled.

"That is what Oceana told him." Lantia kissed Monie's forehead. "Trust me. Adam will come out or I will die playing this game."

Lantia could still remember the day her parents were told that their daughters were not going to wake. "Oceana has immersed herself into the game so much that her conscience thinks that she is part of it." Her mother gasped. "There has only be one other case of this." Lantia knew they knew the story. It was all over the press and her mother's one objection for the game. "Lantia went in to get them out. All the safety measures that she asked to be removed were so that she would have clear shot at saving them." Tom said.

"I knew I was going to lose both my daughters to this game." Her mother cried.

"I am sorry, Max." Sam said.

"They better all come back." Lantia's father said. "Do you hear that Atlantia. Bring them home."

_"I know Dad. This is my duty." _Lantia's voice cam through the speakers. _"No one is going to stop me. Not even myself. Not this time."_

"Come back safely."

_"Yes Mom. I love all of you."_ That night Lantia didn't make it to the Maronville after the gates were closed. It had been a long day so she just sat against the stone wall. Sunrises in the game were better than any she had seen in the real world. This was one of her selfish act over the last few days. If she had to wait for the gate she would wait up to watch the sun rise before entering the city. Some times to get the best view she needed to climb trees or hills but Maronville's main gate faced it perfectly.

The walled city sat a top a mountain that took a full day to climb. She hadn't realized it because no one had walked her to the gates. Lantia knew she should have gotten a stead but all of her gold went to gaining blacksmith ores, fabrics and potion ingredients. She trained her skills up in the evening while hunting during the day. Lantia only allowed herself a few hours sleep. This was the hardest thing she had ever done but she needed to get her sister and Adam back.

Lantia woke to the sun on her face. A soft bed under her and wolf fur blanket on her. It was the one that she had made for Adam at Christmas. The four post bed seemed so much bigger than her double at home at the Gull. The room shone in marble and gold. A girl in a maid costume stood at the foot of the bed, food try in hand. "I am sorry to wake you. My Master said to let you sleep."

"Where am I?" Looks like Adam's room but where was he?

"The private quarters of my master. He regrets that he can not meet with you but there is a party he must deal with as promised." Lantia frowned at that. "My master understands if you have to leave. I am just supposed to give you this." A trade window popped in front of Lantia. This maid was a NPC. In the trade window was a armor design program, armor mannequin, and enough materials to finish her Kitsune speed armor. Damn that guy. "Please accept it." The maid said placing the tray of food on her lap.

"How do you know me?"

"Who doesn't know about the Crimson Cleric? You are becoming a legend in this city. The girl that wishes to kill the Demon and Dragon king solo." The maid smiled. "That also reminds me. My master has a video for you. Should be on the crystal on the tray. I will leave you to it."

"Thank you. When Adam comes back tell him I said thank you." The maid smiled.

Picking up the crystal the play screen appeared. So she touched play. Her sister's character appeared, first the bio. Lvl 35 only. It said that she joined a party the day that she didn't log out. A group of 7 female characters none over 39 walking up to the Demon King's palace. The king sat on his throne. It was Gerald. Lantia could see it in Oceana's face she knew too. When had he been trapped? The battle ensued, most the party was killed except the leader, and Oceana. Oceana had words with him as he sent one of his concubines to kill the prone girl. The NPC repeatedly stabbed her until Oceana's hit points hit negative ten. Lantia witnessed what Adam had described happened to him. That was when Moon came into the scene. As Gerald pulled his blade from her he whispered in Moon's ear. "Lantia is next." The image changed to seeing her sister being raped then tossed a side by Gerald.

Lantia threw up then. The maid returned to help her clean up. "Can I get you some water?"

"No, you can get me the Blue king."

"He is still in the DLC. He said that he would meet you at the Gull."

"He better." Lantia threw the offending crystal to a wall where it shattered. "I am going to kill him."

"The demon king?"

"That man is no king. He is my ex-boyfriend. He is hurting my sister. He will never know pain as the pain that I will give him." The maid gasped. "I will repay your master back when I get them home." Lantia left the maid there running down the stairs out the front door. None of the Legion was on the main floor so she headed to the Gull. There to shower and change to be black smithing gear.

"Lantia a package was delivered an hour ago." Jenny said handing the woman some coffee.

"Thanks Jen. If any and I mean any of the Legion come don't let them leave. If it is Azura send him to my room." Lantia pulled a bag of money out of her pack. "This is to pay for the next six months. I might be here for a while.

"What?"

"Oceana, my sister, fell to the same glitch as Azura. I need to get to the Dragon King to save her. I am doing it alone. That is what I want to say to the Legion."

"We will be here if you need us." Lantia smiled before heading up to her room. A note lay on her bed next to four sets of red armor and four new glaives. _For training._ Was all it said.

"You better come Adam or I won't be gentle when I get to you."

As promised Adam went to the Gull. She was in the shower. It didn't take much to get into the small room. She didn't even jump when he joined her there. "I am sorry Lantia."

"I will kill Gerald in real life for this Adam." He kissed her soundly. "Damn it Adam." She sighed falling into his arms.

"You know I love my name on your lips. My real name."

"I can't stand that you can melt me with a kiss."

"How do you feel about making love?" As he said it his face turned down. "Fucking players. Don't they know that I am trying to love my girlfriend?" She giggled.

"Send Ob, Vert, Indie and Goldie. No one can stand up to them."

"Have them guard the front gate so that I have time with you?" Lantia nodded. "Tell me you are like this in the real world?"

"You will have to see." She gripped his butt cheeks. He growled in her ear. "If you have to go you can. I just wanted to let you know that I was here. I have under five levels. Then I will be the player that is pulling you away from your girlfriend."

"I wait for that day, my love." He kissed her. "I am sorry."

"Go go." He ported away leaving her alone sighing. It would be easier in the real world.

That was the last time that she got to see him before the DLC came out. Dragon's Inn was always empty. Lantia trained. What else was she going to do. Unless it was a boss fight Lantia stayed solo. There was only one place to find the party of fools she needed was Dragon's Inn. It was now the starting location for the quest.

Lantia would watch groups start the quest and within five minutes spawn back at the guild hall. After a week of seeing no potential she went back out. Finally almost level forty all she had to do was find a party. Once I am there I can fight the dragons. She thought as she scrolled through the drops of the Kitsune mage. Six weeks of grinding to get here. Lantia saw her exp bar at ninety seven percent. Once she had all the scales she needed for her Dragon armor she would take on the Demon King. Lantia would get her sister back from Gerald.

Before that she needed to get that three percent. With the Kitsune's fur, the Kappa's shell and the Dragonfly's wings she could make the armor that she will wear when she fought the Dragon king. Creating the armor would push her farther to her level break if not push her over. If not she would craft the speed buff potion she thought that she might need for her party. Stripping off her coat she got to work.

Over the weeks Byron had allowed her to use his forge while he was off line. Often coming back to find all his work finished. Linda did the same though she paid Lantia with clothing. It was night again when she finish the Kitsune armor. Next was her enchanted boots. Boosted for more speed. Finally a dagger of true shot. That was the item that too the longest. Lantia needed to strip an arrow of the spell. Six tries before she got it. When she had the spell it took three more tries to get the dagger to take the spell.

While she was doing this her potions stewed on the stove at the Gull. She knew the second they were done. Something in her crested, as she watched the sun rise over the lake, that moment. She was finally level forty. Lantia fell to her knees. It was finally happening. The last portion of the quest. A week at most would find her at the demon king's palace. She would have to wait until other players would wake up. Not many would be up at this time of day. So Lantia sat at the table staring at her works of art as she fell asleep.

She didn't fully fall asleep. She was aware that someone picking her up as someone else spoke.

"You think she is ready?" A familiar voice asked.

"I hope so. Though I wish I could help her."

"You could just tell her." She was placed on something soft.

"It will only hurt her more when she has to put a weapon in my heart." Then they were gone. Lantia woke at noon. She ran to the first floor of the Gull to find it full with socializing PC's. None were Adam or Indie. Lantia emptied out everything she had in her inventory only keeping her new armor, weapons and potions.

That was when her good luck ran out. No one wanted to dragon hunt. It was deemed too hard. That annoyed her. Lantia was finally the right level only to have people give up on the DLC. Gold was spent all day to keep the NPC's happy with her staying there. At night she would head back to the Gull to cry. In all that time she had not seen any of her friends. Why were they not coming home? Why was this so hard to get a party? Two weeks passed when she started to give up hope of forming a party. On the seventeen day she was staring into the fire when Sam and her father started boosting about how they had killed the Obsidian Dragon. She laughed at their fathers. There was no way that Ob would have fought them. "Now I'm going after the dragon king, Azuras." Her father said not looking at her.

"Fine mighty warrior put your money where your mouth is." A new player said. The man was dressed as a thief. "Form a party and kill the Dragon King." Lantia gazed up at the men. Was this happening? Please of Gods let this happen.

"I will only take a party of four. Who is with me?" Her father said. The thief egged him on by starting the party. Sam joined the party with her father. No one else joined. Then men were leaving.

Lantia intercepted them at the door. The new man tried to push her out of the way. "You are taking me with you."

"A cleric?" The thief glared.

"A cleric with a plan and buffs. The only thing that I ask for is the scales." That seemed like a good deal. It meant that he would get all the rest of the loot when her father and Sam died. "I am Crimson Cleric." She put her hand out to the thief.

"You're _the_ Crimson Cleric." The thief said. She just smiled. Lantia was beginning to wonder who in the guild was spreading the rumors. They caught like wildfire. It was annoying when random people PM-ed her to ask her something perverted or just down right stupid. She would lay bets on Indie and Goldie.

"Fine. I am not taking on the Demon king. I hear that is where you are going after this."

"As soon as Azuras is dead. Yes. Not until then though."

"You better be worth the effort." The thief let her ride his horse with him as they rode to the Dragon Lair. Fighting all the way up to the back of the cave Lantia felt her exp rising faster than it should of. She hadn't seen any of the others. No dragon of any color. That kinda of worried her. Lantia was told that she had to go through all the guild before getting to Adam so where were they? She ascended the stairs to the lair of the blue dragon. Lantia pulled her father's warrior back before he could crest the stairs. Fire blew across it. Then the Dragon's face peering down into the stairwell.

"You have finally come Crimson Cleric." The dragon growled. The thief and their fathers turned to her looking to see what she was going to do. In a blink she was in her Kitsune armor, potions in her hands. It was now or never. "I thought that your quest was a great need." He laughed.

"Stay under the grating his fire can't harm you here." She whispered. Though she didn't know how she knew that. She turned to her father. "This is attempt one. Wish me luck Daddy."

"Good luck sweetie. Don't let him get in your head." She nodded.

"Remember the fire."

"There are other things that I can do." Lantia saw one blue eye shine into the stairwell. If she thought that seven days were too long to see his eyes then what was six weeks? Her heart tightened with loneliness. "What was the reason you have come Cleric?" She took a deep breath. Adam was not going to get to her.

"To kill you, Dragon King." She smiled smugly.

"Is is that?"

"To get my level forty boots." He blew fire at her. The Kappa shield deflected it. "Once I kill you I will have the money for my new armor." She said. This dragon that made her heart break.

The Dragon King's claw picked up her shield. The fur bikini was too revealing for her but she had hoped that it would distract Adam. She wasn't ever going to wear it again after this. She didn't even wear bikinis in the real life. "I will eat you up." It was not a hunger that she knew that filled the dragon's bright blue eyes. That wasn't going to distract her. Using her speed she ran the limbs length, flew around his neck. "You will not be able to kill me, Cleric." He swung sending her into the far wall. Lantia hit it screaming as a third of her life went down.

"I know that I can, Azuras. You have no real power of me."

"Oh really. He blew his ice weapon at her. Without the shield that was under the dragon all she could do jump out of the way. Just a hair too slow.

The dragon roared as she feel to the ground with a frozen solid foot. "What is your plan, Cleric? As you can see you are not at fast as I." He was suddenly there in her face. Cold blue fire licked the fangs that were in his muzzle. "Come Cleric. Tell me how you plan to defeat me.

Glaive now in hand she looked into his eyes. "I am sorry." She whispered as her Ruby Dragon Queen sliced the inside of his front left leg. That gave her time to get to the center of the room.

"You would never know they were lovers." The thief said to the fathers. "Adam wanted me to watch over her until she got here. Watching them battle it out its I don't know."

"Like they are pretending they don't know us and don't want to give away who they really are." Sam offered sadly. Adam probably didn't know who was in her party. Just that she was here.

"But watch. They are dancing." Dragon and woman in time with the others attack. "They were like this at Christmas as well." That was the moment that Lantia tripped over rubble. Falling onto her back with a squeal. "Shit!"

"No don't. This is between them." Sam held Max's arm. "Lantia has to do this on her own. She already has him down to three hundred."

Adam's claw came down on her chest. "How does it feel to be helpless Cleric?" He laughed at her. Lantia could see his pain. "What are you going to do now?"

"All I have to do is-" Words filled her mind. _It will only hurt her more when she has to put a dagger in my heart. _"Put a dagger in your heart." From her waist she pulled the dagger. "Ob trained me really well." He knocked it from her hand with the claw that holding her down. It hit the back of the cave near his throne. While they watched the dagger fly Lantia forced herself to her feet.

"You will have to find it now girl" The dragon swatted her to the ground. Lantia screamed as half of her remaining HP fell. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy but she didn't realize he would be relentless. "Go ahead girl do it. I dare you." Her glaive back she sliced at the leg on her only to have him dodge it. She smiled. This time she was able to get to her feet running to the throne.

"Safe!" She called as she sat in his throne. The ceiling there was too low she him to get under it in his current form. It was also far enough back that he couldn't reach it with his head.

"Comfy there woman?" Still smiling she kissed his muzzle.

"Very. I think that I will sculpt this mountain into my Castle when I become queen. To have the fierce blue dragon king at my beck and call." She lounged on the massive chair. "What do you think Azuras?"

"I think that you are going to die." Her smile was gone as he readied his fire breath weapon. She had just gotten behind the chair as it melted. Lantia looked away from the fire only to feel herself slide down the pile of gold. At the bottom was the dagger. She smiled at her luck. Climbing back up she saw him rearing up.

"I am sorry, Azura." She said as she tossed the dagger at his chest. There was nothing he could do. He was so stunned. The dagger's magic hit the spot. The dragon roared in pain as the body changed to the human for that she knew. "Adam!" She ran to him falling with him. "I am so sorry."

"You needed to do this love." He reached for her face. "Indie told me to tell you but I knew you wouldn't have done this."

"Once you respawn-" His finger touched her lips. With his other hand he took on of hers to put it on the dagger. That made her cry harder.

"Only one person has defeated me. I am glad that it was you. I always knew that you were special. Even back in the beta." His hand fell. "Go back to Dragon's Inn. They will be there for you."

"You better find me in the real world." She kissed him.

"Save your sister from the Demon King." Adam twisted her hand dropping his points to ten. She watched as his body changed slowly back into the dragon. "What is your full name Lantia?"

"Atlantia Rose."

"My goddess not my hero then." He smiled as he died on her lap. The others in her party came to her then crying over the monster that had just tried to kill her. The drops screen appeared before her. She took the scales and her dagger dropping the rest to the party.

"Are you going after the demon king right away?" Her father asked stunned. Sam just stared at the dusting monster at his feet. It was over. Their nightmare was over. Adam would come home. That only left Oceana.

"I have too." She said standing. "He gave me his life so that I could."

"If you need help party me." The thief said hugging her.

"I didn't think my daughter would be this strong." Lantia glared at her father. "You mother sent me in here to pull you out."

"I hope that you and she could forgive me. This is now become something I have to do alone." She turned from her father. Vert passed a ring to Sam. It had her character's name on it so Sam gave it to Lantia.

"He loved you." That caught her attention. It bore her name and an inscription. It simply said _My Dragon Queen_. Lantia almost out of stamina and of sheer shock nearly fell down the stairs. Her father was there to catch her. He placed the ring on her left hand. She felt her defense stats rise. Silver band, two stones, blue, and green. Their eye colors.

"Azura was my hero. I was his princess. He captured me to make me strong enough to save them. Now that I have killed him I will go to kill Gerald. Nothing is going to stop me." Her father said nothing as she left.

"Your daughter is amazing." Sam said finally.

"Yes she is Orthanous."

"I have to go report in. You should tell you wife that she is close to done. I will go to Adam. It is almost over." They both logged out leaving all her spoils to the the last man. Vert packed up all the items, scrolling back to the Inn. He had to let the others know. Their queen was coming.

Lantia had no idea how she made it back to the city or the inn for that fact, but the maid met her at the door. Taking Lantia to the marble room the maid made calming noises until Lantia was in an enormous tub. Adam certainly knew how to live. Even if he was only only a man now Lantia knew nothing would be the same between them. How would the Rainbow Legion react?

"He told me to find them." She suddenly shot up, suds covering her naked bruised flesh. "Hello?"

"Yes Cleric." The maid came back with a blue velvet gown. The note on it said Happy Sixteenth birthday.

"What is you name?"

"Melisande."

"Mel, I need to you to tell me where the others are right now."

"My lady you are naked. Once we get you dressed I will take you to them." Without a thought Lantia took the dress sliding it over her form. "I had hoped that it would fit." The maid said happily. "My Master Azuras told me not to stop you so I will take you to them now."

They walked through the Inn to a higher floor. Lantia had not noticed the stairs any time she was here. "You should find them up here."

"Thank you Mel."

"Don't thank me. I have never seen my master happier that when he was helping you."

"I will never let him forgive me." Lantia climbed the stairs. Praying that she wouldn't have to fight them. Eight other dragons were not what she wanted to kill. Once she got Oceana back she would only come back once more. To say good bye. That was her plan. Seeing the faces of her friends threw that out the window. As well as her composure.

"Crim?" Ob questioned the second he saw her head. Her eyes met his and she started running to him. "We have a guest, Indie." She fell to her knees at the side table in front of them.

"Adam said to find you. Ob, Indie you have to help me." Lantia couldn't look at them. How could she? She had killed their king.

"Adam sent you?" Indie asked.

"I heard him say a dagger in the heart. I didn't know that he was giving me a hint." Indie smiled moving to hold her but she backed away from him. "Then he became human to die in my arms." She took a deep breath in to calm herself. Out of her inventory a design pad. "This is what I am going to do with his scales. I need you to give me some too. I need Moon's too. I have to kill the demon king. Not only for my sister but for Adam too. He gave me his life so that I kill Gerald. Please Ob, Indie help me. I can't kill you. You are my friends. I don't care that you are NPC's."

"Ob, he gave her the ring." The cool calm of the black dragon shattered.

"It was in the drops with my name on it." Indie looked to his now tearing up friend. "Please I can't do this without help. He taught me that."

"I will give you the scales you need for the gauntlets." Indie said taking the design from her hands. Ob gazed at the legs. Black dragon hide. Silver accents on the blue scale half dress. All that it was missing for a helm.

"Goldie, Moon." Two females came over to the girl crying at their feet. "She bares the mark of the king."

"Of course we are going to help too." Goldie said as Moon showed her the design. "Lantia, this will not stop the Demon King's fire. It comes from hell. Hotter than any fire we eight can defend from."

"I designed it for speed, not defense."

"Then we will defend you my queen." Vert came to stand with the four other dragons. Lantia realized then at all eight were standing around her. He placed a silver circlet with a matching gems for each of the dragons. It had been in her drops. All fell to a knee. Lantia was stunned. "Call us and we will come."

With in two days she had all she needed to face the demon king. With her, her father, Sam, Indie and Ob. It took no time to get to the top of the palace. Standing at the massive doors to the throne room Lantia took a deep breath. "Dad, Sam stay out here. When you see an opening get Oceana. I will fight the demon king."

"Don't do it solo again. I don't know if I can watch that again. Adam nearly killed you." He father held his daughter. When did she become so strong?

"Dad the demon king is Gerald."

"What?" Sam looked to Max for an explanation.

"Somehow Gerald became the Demon King. When Oceana came his purposely glitched her to stay with him. He has been doing horrible things to her. I think he knew that I would come for her. Adam found a video of it. He gave me a copy. He told Moon that I was next."

"Then I refuse to allow you to go in there alone."

"She will never alone again. That man will not touch her." Ob said half shifting to a dragoon. Half man, half dragon.

"She is our queen." Her father frowned at her. Indie followed. "And she is our dearest friend."

"I started this I will end it. Gerald will respawn." She smiled back at their fathers, her dragon scale gown flowing behind her. "Demon King I challenge you." She shouted when she got to the center of the room.

"Who dares challenge me?" Gerald laughed. "A mere human woman?" He laughed harder tossing Oceana to the side.

"Lantia you came." Lantia could see she only had a few hit points left.

"I am shaking in my boots. You were never good at this game and here you are thinking that you will take me on. I am a great king. Greater even than your dragon."

"I am more than a mere human Gerald. I have come for my sister."

"More you say. What are you?" The boar of a man stood glaring down at her. Gods how she hated this man.

"I am the Dragon Queen." The roar from above her was deafening. She didn't have to look up or back to know that she was back by nine dragons. She felt Adam with her in dragon form. "Yield Demon King." She demanded.

"NEVER!" All the dragons shifted to their human form.

"You will regret that Gerald." She said launching herself at the man. Glaive hit sword. Combat clashed all around her as all the Rainbow Legion fought with his goblins or concubines. Only Oceana wasn't in the battle.

"I see you picked that up again. Funny I never thought you would touch it again after the last time." She just smirked. Sure Oceana had a heart attack at the competition but this was the game. That was a life time ago. Lantia was so much more than she was then.

"Yeah well had you not fucked up I wouldn't have. I found a guild that backs me not demeans me. They are my second family." Hit for hit Lantia matched Gerald's movement. It wasn't as if he really knew any real kind of combat. "Now I have come for my sister."

"Ha. You will never be able to kill me." They were face to face. She pulled the dagger from her boot as she kneed him.

"Who said I want to kill you Gerald." He could not stop the enchanted dagger as it landed in his groin. He fell to his knees. "I don't know what Adam and the boys did to you when I dumped you but it will be nothing to what I am going to do to you." She swung her glaive down over his chest causing him to fall back. His hit points were down to a thousand. "It would figure that your puny cock would be your weak point." She pulled the dagger out dropping him to half of his remaining.

"Don't do this Lantia. You love that part of me." She knelt down beside him.

"There was nothing that I liked about you. You were a phase of self hatred. I am over it. I love Adam." The dagger made quick work of his leggings. "I hope this hurts you a great deal but doesn't kill you." Using two fingers she lift his flaccid penis cutting it from his body. He bellowed in agony. Down to tree hundred hit points. "Good you are not dead." She sneered raising her hand over her head. A hand caught hers.

Adam had watched the whole fight from where Oceana lay. He had no idea that she was going to do that. Oceana asked that he stop her. Before Lantia could go too far Adam stopped her hand. She looked up at him in anger. He wore his dragon king armor. The baby blue matched with the one that she made for herself. "Stay out of this Adam."

"Oceana asked me to stop you." The woman turned to her sister. Mystic Flame held the girl in his arms. When had he gotten there? "You should be the one that forces her to respawn." The dagger fell to the stone floor. Lantia launched herself to her sister faster than Adam had thought she could move.

"Oceana!"

"Lanti?"

"I am here." The girls cried in each others arms. "Tom I think that you should be on the outside for this." He nodded logging out. "I have to do this Oceana."

"I know." The younger smiled. "Call me Ana."

"Ana." The briefest smile crossed Lantia's face before the blade of Adam's sword cut through her sister. When had she taken it from his belt? Adam was holding her as the pixel dust fell to the castle floor. "It is over. Right? You are safe?"

"You claiming to be my queen pulled me back from the log out screen. There was nothing I wanted to hear more."

"But you are still a dragon."

"Yes but I can log out now. I get you with me in both worlds." She was now crying in his arms. This time they were tears of happiness. The sight of Gerald on the floor bleeding out brought her back to this world.

"We have one last thing to deal with." Adam stayed where he was. "Gerald," She stood over him. One foot on either side of him. "If you ever come near my sister, in or out of game again what I did to you today will be nothing." She saw the fear in his eyes. "I am going to kill you with Adam's sword. I feel like the Dragon king would like it if his queen killed the bane of their lives with his sword."

"You talk too much." Gerald knocked her to the ground by rolling over. He punched her repeatedly. "You are mine bitch. You have always been mine."

"Only in your dreams." She said running him through. The behemoth fell to the side dead but just for good measure she twisted the blade. "Die prick." He ashed. "Done." She collapsed, stamina at ten points.

"Lantia!" She laughed. It started off slow then echoed though the hall. Adam was suddenly over her. "Gods Lantia. Lero-"

"It is fine Adam. Its over." The guild cleric knelt down on the other side. He cast a few spells causing her hit points to rise quickly. "After all that I am now level forty-five."

"All I care about is that you are okay." Adam kissed her hand.

"Lets go home. I need a bath."

"Home? The guild, the Gull or Shelly's."

"Well I think that they are going to want to see you. We will have more time later. You are pretty wimpy looking. I might break you." He laughed picking her up for a kiss.

"We will come back guys." Adam logged out first. Followed by their fathers.

"Thank you guys."

"Just call on us when you get back to game." Ob said helping her stand. "We will be waiting." She smiled logging out.

"Atlantia?" Her mother called as she groaned. "Thank god that you are okay. I didn't think that you were ever getting out of there." A tear fell down her cheek. "Mr Orthanous, I think that she is in pain." The VR mask came off making her groan again. Then saw the man's face. The blue eyes. It wasn't his blue though.

"Adam?" She shot up. Part of her screamed the other part caused her to vomit. "I have to see Adam." Her legs hit the ground to horrible pain.

"I couldn't wait either." The voice said from the door. Still in pj's, blanket over his thinner shoulders. "Hello my Goddess." Hearing that made Lantia burst out in tears. They landed up holding each other on the floor of the med lab. "How would your followers and my dragons feel to see the Crimson Cleric crying?"

"You and the dragons were the ones to spread the stories of me." She glared.

"Only really Indie, Goldie and Vert. I just didn't stop them." Adam whipped her tears away. "How could I? You were everything I wanted. I had to let the rest of the game know how awesome you were." She smiled playfully hitting his shoulder. "Ow. I am fragile you know. A dagger could kill me, you know."

"I swear I will never do that again."

"No my sweet you will never have to ever again. It had to be done so that you would be a full power. I knew what I was giving up. Then you called me back." She frowned. "I remembered that you loved me then."

"Honey?" Her mother asked as the fathers high fived.

"You should have seen it. Our oldest daughter taunted something ten times bigger than herself, took its life then cried over him."

"When she called for the dragons, she was in the most beautiful armor. She almost looked as if she was a queen. Imagine my sister fierce, surrounded by dragons that barely fit in the room standing against a demon of her ex-boyfriend." Oceana fell to her knees next to Lantia. "Thank you, Lanti. I thought I was going to be there forever." Lantia pulled her sister into her arms. "He did so many horrible-"  
"Hush. You are safe. Gerald will never touch you again. I am sure that Tom will make sure of that." The looked to the doctor tearing up at Oceana's bed. Oceana held her hand out to him. Tom pulled her into his arms. She cried into his chest.

"Never again." He whispered into her hair.

"I talked father into giving her someone to help her through this." Lantia gave Adam a soft smile.

"I think you are all going to need it." His father said. "That was some repressed anger you had in there young lady."

"Repressed no. He hurt my sister. I was never going to forgive him for that. Gerald needed to know it too." She turned her gaze to the sapphires she loved so much. "I will always look fondly on this adventure." Adam kissed Lantia's hands. "Even if real life is uncertain. I know that the game brought me happiness."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Six months later OE held a press conference. Adam was still thin but at least he would walk. They walked hand in hand to the podium. "Good morning. Thank you all for coming." Adam said into the mic. Lantia stood a few steps back from him. "I am Adam Orthanous and I am here to announce that OE will be adding some new content to our popular game Silent Spirit." He went on to say that there was a new town and monsters. All things that Monie, Diem and Lantia had designed. Then he moved to questions.

"Mr. Orthanous, how did you get stuck in the game?"

"A glitch merged my brain waves with the code of the boss." Adam smiled sweetly.

"How did you get out?"

"A very determined player came and soloed the boss I was bound to. It respawned me at the gates of Maronville. That content is currently being rewritten and the glitch reworked so that no one has to go through that again."

"Who was this player?" Lantia raised her hand to the buzz and flashes.

"I had goals and he was in the way." She joined Adam at the mic.

"What is your character's name and your real name miss?" Someone from the back called.

"My character is Crimson Cleric of the Dragon's Inn Guild. My real name is Atlantia Forrest." More flashes.

"What is your relationship to Mr Orthanous?"

"We don't know." They said together causing them to smile widely.

"I will always be thankful for what Lantia has done for me but I know that it was all part of some bigger plan that she had. Next question."

"What happened to Gerald Mackie?" Lantia tensed. Adam took her hand.

"Mr. Mackie has freely admitted hacking into our system to force more people into the same situation as I was in. We have since found the breach and since resolved the issue. Mr. Mackie was charged and is waiting for his court date."

"Who was he trying to force into the game?" Came from their left.

"My sister, Oceana and myself." Lantia said holding her fists at her side. "Gerald was my boyfriend when I started playing the game but he took it too far and I broke up with him. He took this badly. He trapped my sister to lure-" Suddenly there was a cheer from the back of the room. They watched Monie run up to the stage.

"That was Tom." Monie took Lantia's hands. "Ana is awake. Her heart is fine. Tom and his partner say it looks stronger than when they started." Lantia gasped. "The tumor is gone. She is going to be fine." Lantia fell to the ground. It was really all over. Oceana was going to be fine.

"She is free." Lantia felt her heart explode.

"Stand up Love. They are going to want to know what is going on." Adam said in her ear. She nodded.

"Is Ana your sister?" A reporter called up to them.

"Oceana was born with a tumor in her heart. Doctors told us that she wasn't going to live. When she saw the game she asked me to play. So I did. I met wonderful people in the game. Oceana had fun and to me that was really all that mattered. When Gerald took my sister for his play thing I moved heaven and earth to get her out. I freed Adam not really knowing his whole story then rescued my sister. Once out Dr. Orthanous was able to acquire some new medical equipment that as you just heard has saved my sister's life. I could not be happier."

"Mr Orthanous why is your family so generous to the Forrest sisters?"

"They are brave, strong and has given so much to my family it seemed only fair. A life returned for a life saved." More questions flew about the operation. Adam and Lantia stood back as Sam answered the questions.

"You can cry when you get home." She nodded. Adam hugged the woman that he loved. He didn't care who saw. Lantia was the only one for him.

Shelly met them at the door when they arrived home that afternoon. "Monie called with the good news. I am off to meet your parents. Do you want to come?"

"Today was a very busy day. I think that I want to go to bed. Please tell them that I know. I am very happy and when Tom says that it is okay I am going to go see her. The press conference was draining though." Shelly kissed Lantia's cheek heading out. "I need a bath." There was a devilish look in his eyes. "Don't start." She laughed.

"What?" He said leading her to the big bathroom. Lantia started the water. Putting in lilac bubble bath. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"As long as there is no sex. You know what the doctor said." She warned.

"I know. I know. I just want to hold my goddess. Maybe if you are up to it we can go out for dinner. I haven't eaten a good meal in a while." She smiled. "Five years of digital food is not replacement. I am not saying that Shelly's food is bad but I need a good Teen burger." Lantia laughed at that.

They were in the water finger intertwined, beyond comfortable, when she spoke next. "It is like we never broke up."

"So that week was a break up?" He held her closer. "Please don't put us through that again. It is harder to stalk people in the real world." Lantia giggled. "I would really like to date you my love. I want to spoil you. I want you to go to school. I wouldn't mind if you modeled for Linda either."

"I forgot about Linda." She groaned. The woman was a fashion designer in real life. She hunted down Lantia to ask her to model. At the time Adam was just getting out of the hospital so she said no. "I love Linda's clothes and I am starting to like that little black dress that she made for me but I don't know if I want to have that as a job while I am in school."

"Good answer." He pulled her closer into himself. "Besides I would get jealous. There is a lingerie. She is sending over the line so that I can sample it. I don't know if I would want other people to see you in them." She blushed. "Do you have your fetish for matching sets here as well?"

"Yeah. Just not as many of them."

"Then lets go out to do that tomorrow. I want you to feel pretty all the time. Not just when I am holding you." It wasn't long before she fell asleep on his warm body. In game he would have lifter her out to carry her to the bed. Adam mourned the lose of his strength. He wanted nothing more than to be what he was in game for her. He wanted to be her king.

"My love you need to wake up. We need to get into bed." He whispered to get a groan. Though there was no sex Adam had been sneaking into her room across from his only to lay with her. He found Lantia was not a morning person. That meant long mornings in her warm arms. "Come on my goddess a warm over sized duvet waits for you just in the other room."

"I am getting up." She groaned. As she stood Adam saw for the first time the scars on her back. He reached up to touch them. Lantia froze. "Please don't ask?"

"I need to my love. Gerald did this, didn't he?" She pulled away from him reaching for her robe. "Lantia?" Her eyes were filling when she turned back to him.

"I had forgotten about them. They didn't transfer over to the game so I forgot that you have never seen them." He stepped out. Taking his robe. "Oceana told you how hard he was on me."

"Yes. She never told me he drew blood."

"It was only one night." He pulled his Lantia to him. Now he really didn't want to know. He wanted her to forget. "He was very drunk and called me over to the bar he was at to take him home. So I did. His apartment was a disaster. Bottles everywhere. Half eaten food molding where it had been left. Due to how disgusting it was I was going to leave but he threw me to the table. The force shattered the bottles there. As I screamed in pain he raped me."

"Hush my love. You are safe with me. He can never harm you again." Adam took her down the hall to her room. "Gerald is in jail and can't touch you."

"Guess again." Lantia was suddenly in Gerald's arm. His massive arm cut off the air she needed. His other arm pointed a gun at Adam. Lantia began to claw as the bigger man's arm. "I told you that she was mine. No amount of torture by either of you can change that fact."

"You are forgetting who I am."Adam glared at him. Would they ever be free of this bastard? They thought at the same time. Lantia found herself falling towards Adam. She still couldn't breath. Turning to Gerald she saw that he was shooting her. Everything seemed in slow motion. Adam called her name. Gerald was subdued by the family's security. "Lantia!" Her hand came from her chest all red.

"Adam?" She was crying. Everything burned. Her voice became a rasp as her mouth filled with something bitter.

"No Lantia. You can't leave me."

When she woke from that nightmare she realized she was not in my room. The walls were a bright sterile white not the soft peach. The light was slated. A hand in hers tighten. Something was lodged in her throat. Her free hand tore at her neck.

"Calm down, Lanti." Tom suddenly stood over her taking the pipe from her mouth. "Don't talk. It will be hard for a while. I will get you water."

"Lantia." Adam was suddenly in her face. "I though he took you from me." She wanted so badly to call out to the man she loved but the pain caused her to cough.

"Adam, what did I just say?" Tom held out the cup to her. Adam held her up so that she drink. Which she did greedily. "Now Lanti I have to tell you what happened. Adam is here so just cling to him." She already was clinging to her lover. "Gerald shot you twice in the back, two more in your chest and one in you leg. Adam was shot once in the shoulder."

No matter how painful it was she turned to Adam pulling down his tee shirt to see the bandages. Lantia broke then. She pulled away from both of them. This was all her fault. She brought Gerald into his life and it almost cost her it. "Lanti relax. You are going to open your stitches."

"Too late Tom." She curled herself into a ball. "The ones on her back have opened." Adam seemed so hurt. It seemed to trigger harder wails. It was the worst sound Adam had ever heard. Worst than even the morning at the guild hall. "I don't blame you Lantia." He whispered. "Please don't blame yourself. I am not as hurt as you. You saved my life. Again. You are really my Goddess." She pushed him away. "Call me if she asks for me."

Outside the room he fell into his father's arms again. "But she saved you."

"She almost lost me. She is blaming herself. You could see it in her eyes."

"She is crying just like she did when she broke up with you." Oceana said hands over her ears. "I hate this sound."

"You and me both Ana. There is nothing I can do for her. She pushed me away." Oceana stood up heading past Adam. He took her hand. "She is already in pain Ana please don't cause her more."

"I am just going to yell at her." That was not all. Adam saw Oceana slap her now sitting up sister. "Stop it Lanti. This is not your fault. Gerald was psycho. Adam is alive because of you. You took bullets for him. I was the surveillance. You are a big damn hero. Please don't push him away again. I can't watch you hurt like this again." Oceana wrapped her arms around her sister. "You love him. He loves you."

"I...Don't..." She coughed again. "Deserve...him." Adam looked her in the eye. Lantia still thought that. After everything they have gone through. She turned to her sister again. "I...will...get...him...killed...one day." Hearing that Adam rushed her. His lips on hers pulling a deep kiss from her.

" You are my Red Dragon Queen, Atlantia Rose Forrest." His hands stayed on her face to keep her from pulling away. "I am your king and will always be. There is no stopping that. You will never hurt me. I refuse to die before you do. No matter what happens in our lives. How often you respawn there will always be one fact. I love you and I will always be here for you."

"Always." She said. Adam smiled.

"That is my Goddess. Now be a good girl and do what Tom tells you. I don't want to see you crying anymore." She nodded. "Good."

"Why didn't you do that to start with?" Oceana hit his injured shoulder.

"It just came over me. You know she brings out such big emotions from me. I don't have the guild to hold them for me."

"I would think that you wouldn't want them to."

"Not any more." Lantia tighten her grip on his arm. "You made me whole and alive again Lantia. Now you are going to have to suffer the consequence of that. I am going to love deeper than two men ever could."

A year passed before any of them were cleared for the wedding. Lantia waited for her sister to be maid of honor only to find out that Oceana wanted a double wedding. Adam wanted to be able to lift his bride as he had in the game. As both woman walked down the carpet towards their loves Adam sighed. Lantia wore red. Something that Linda had designed for her. He wore the blue to black outfit that she loved so much in game.

Oceana wore something more traditional. Tom as well. The minister started with all four in a haze that it was happening at all. Adam only noticed her taking her deep breaths. Until he spoke Adam's name. "Do you Adam take Oceana as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell no." They all said in unison. That got laughter from all of them.

"I will take Atlantia though. My Red Goddess." The minister blushed and continued. Diem handed them the rings from laptop that was linked to the game. Adam had asked Ob to be his best man. In turn Lantia asked Goldie to be her maid of honor. The party they had in game was grander than anything outside. It was truly fit for a king and queen.

"Lantia, you have gone through so many dangers untold and hardships out numbered to get to stand in front of me. The moment I saw you as a pathetic level three character I wished to spare you of it. That was not the day you stole my heart. You are the girl I have been dreaming about from the beta. You came in for the sake of your sister and I couldn't help myself. I fell for you. Though I don't know if you remember that. That following July I decided that I was going to give you the fairy tale if only to see you smile. Will you let me give you the happily ever after that you so deserve?" He waited for her to nod placing the ring on her finger.

Lantia took the right staring at it until she took another calming breath. "Adam I don't deserve you. I never have." She rose her hand as he was going to object. "I do remember the beta but I didn't realize that it was you until I saw the water colors in your room. I figured it all out from there on my own. You withheld facts that I should have been told. I would have started my quest for your freedom sooner. Part of me is happy for all the time you spoiled me there. The other part, loves that you love me so much that no matter what world that we are in, you are my side. I am now selfish. I demand that my great and mighty Dragon King love his queen for all his life. You after all owe me your life. Twice over." He laughed.

"I will strive to live up to all your needs." She put the ring on his hand. Adam put an arm round her waist. This was the beginning of their life. At the reception Adam gave her a replica of her armor, including the crown. He wore his matching set. Sitting at the head table it was as if they really were king and queen.

Tom and Oceana never made it to the reception but Lantia knew they wouldn't. Tom had been waiting for this day to make love to the woman he loved. Though Oceana had almost broke his resolve a few times, tonight would be their first time.

It was another year before she was able to enter the game. Alone. She entered Dragon's Inn saying hi to everyone before going up to what would have been her room. "So what is up, Lantia?" Goldie and Ob stood at the door.

"I am trying to figure out how to design the baby's room but couldn't decide." Goldie hugged her.

"Does he know that there is going to be a hatchling?"

"Nope so don't tell him." Ob kissed her forehead before pulling his lover from the room. It didn't take Adam long to find her there. The walls were the softest shade of green. The floor an equally soft brown carpet. The only other thing in the room a rocker. His heart soared. Could it be?

"Hello my Goddess. What are you doing?"

"I am planning a nursery." Adam gasped as she nonchalantly said it. "I can't decide on the crib." She placed them both on the floor. One was a similar style to her room at the Gull the other was like their room in the real world. "Maybe I should get both."

"Nursery? Both?" Lantia turned to his arms. "Twins?"

"Yes. Your uncle seems to think that it will be twins." Adam fell to his knees. "Love?"

"I have never felt this weak. Not even when you woke me." He looked up at her. "Please don't be joking love. I don't think that my heart could take this."

"I am and you are going to be a father, Adam." He launched himself to his feet spinning her around. "Hey hey. Calm down. I am still in a delicate stage." They logged out to make love once before calling their families.

When she went in, the game, to be with her sister she never thought that she would gain so much more. Now she held her daughter as Adam held their son. Funny how it all worked out.


End file.
